Adventures in adolescence
by daleks-need-eggs
Summary: Traduction, partie 1 de la série "Sins of our fathers". Il a suffi d'une étincelle pour dévier la trajectoire de John, le jetant sur le chemin de Sherlock vingt-cinq ans plus tôt.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de la traductrice** : Hello ! Je suis finalement sortie de ma grande période de flemme et suis de retour pour vous poster une nouvelle traduction. Cette fic aurait dû être postée beaucoup plus tôt, mais mieux veut tard que jamais comme on dit. Elle est en quatre parties qui fond chacune 2 ou 3 chapitres et la VO peut être trouvée sur AO3. La particularité de cette histoire est qu'elle commence à l'adolescence de Sherlock et John (oui, oui encore ^^) mais dans les années 80 cette fois et je trouvais que ce que l'auteur fait avec les personnages secondaires est très intéressant. Pour ceux qui suivent AFS, le prochain (et dernier) chapitre devrait être publié la semaine prochaine en VO et je traduirai le plus vite possible.

Sinon pas de spoilers de la saison 3 dans cette traduction. Pour ceux qui l'ont vu, j'espère que vous vous êtes remis de vos émotions, pour ceux qui attendent la diffusion française, préparez-vous!

Et pour finir un grand merci à Shilar pour les corrections, toutes les fautes restantes sont les miennes.

* * *

**Sins of our fathers partie 1 : Adventures in adolescence**

Chapitre 1

« As-tu rêvé la nuit dernière ? » demande le Dr. Taylor d'une façon douce et cajoleuse.

John regardait résolument par la fenêtre, fixant les corbeaux affluant dans l'allée en contrebas. Quelqu'un a renversé une poubelle et ils se faisaient un festin des ordures.

« Comment ça se passe à l'école ? » Elle tapa son stylo contre son carnet de note.

La pièce était décorée avec des couleurs vives et joyeuses et remplie avec le genre de jouet qui éveillerait l'intérêt de jeunes enfants. Il aimait l'endroit. Il aimait même le Dr. Taylor. C'est juste qu'elle était tellement sincère dans sa volonté de l'aider. Le guérir. Comme s'il était une plaie ouverte qui avait seulement besoin des bons points de suture plutôt qu'un garçon vivant se démenant avec trop de perte et de colère.

« Très bien, raconte-moi quelque chose. N'importe quoi que tu as en tête. »

Il y avait un garçon portant l'uniforme d'une école privée debout au bout de l'allée et, bien qu'il ne puisse pas avoir plus de quatorze ans, il sortit une cigarette de sa poche. Quand il l'alluma, la fumée tournoya autour de ses cheveux sombres et bouclés, formant un halo éphémère.

Il resta là jusqu'à la fin de la séance de John, regardant les oiseaux. John ne pouvait pas distinguer son expression. C'était une bonne distraction et fit passer l'heure habituelle de silence beaucoup plus vite.

« Peu importe ce que tu diras dans cette pièce, ça y restera », répéta le Dr. Taylor à la fin de leur rendez-vous comme elle le fait tout le temps. « Tu peux toujours m'appeler. N'importe quand, John. »

« Merci », dit-il poliment. Il ramassa son sac et sortit aussi vite qu'il pouvait.

Le garçon regardait toujours les oiseaux, bien que la cigarette et toute trace de fumée aient disparu depuis longtemps. Maintenant que son visage n'était plus une tache incertaine, John pouvait distinguer des pommettes saillantes, des lèvres fines et des yeux perçants qui ne perdaient rien du carnage des volatiles.

« Comment ça va ? demanda John pour faire la conversation.

- Le rendez-vous de cinq heures du Dr Taylor. » Le garçon ne pris même pas le peine de lever les yeux.

« Pardon ?

- C'était un incendie criminel ou accidentel ? »

John resta figé, son sang se glaça.

« Comment tu-

- J'ai observé. Evident. » Le garçon grogna et se tourna finalement les yeux vers lui. Il y avait quelque chose de curieusement calme dans son visage, à l'exception de ses yeux.

« Pas pour moi. Si tu m'as vu, comme ça se fait que moi je ne t'ai jamais vu ?

- Le rendez-vous de quatre heure du Dr. Willcox. On s'est croisé dans le couloir mais tu regardes toujours droit devant toi. Tu sembles ne rien voir. » Il haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, viens maintenant.

- Venir où ?

- Tu allais marcher jusque chez toi. Tu habites à trois pâtés de maison de chez moi. C'est inévitable qu'on fasse le chemin ensemble.

- Comment tu sais où j'habite ? Qui es-tu ?

- Sherlock Holmes. » Sherlock ne tendit pas sa main à John mais au lieu de ça commença à s'éloigner. « Tu viens ?

- Je dois te dire mon nom ou bien tu sais aussi déjà ça ?

- Pas la moindre idée. Probablement quelque chose de fade et traditionnel.

- C'est John, murmura-t-il.

- John, répéta Sherlock avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma première question, criminel ou accidentel ?

- Pas tes affaires », cracha John mais ne ralenti pas le rythme. Sherlock avait quelques centimètres de plus que lui et marchait d'un pas certain. Ca demandait un peu d'efforts pour suivre. « Comment tu savais pour le feu alors ?

- Tu as des cicatrices de brulure sur tes mains. Récentes. Six, sept mois ? Probablement quand tu les as levé pour protéger ton visage. Il y a quelques cicatrices près de tes cheveux et sur ton menton mais aucune autour des yeux ou du nez. Tu ne serais pas ici à voir un psychiatre spécialisé pour les enfants traumatisés. » Sherlock parla tellement lentement qu'il semblait un peu barbouillé. « Tu n'as pas le comportement de quelqu'un qui a été abusé, par conséquent c'était plutôt un évènement unique d'une grande importance. Les marques de brulure disent feu, également récent. Pratiquement un brasier, le genre de chose qui enverrait une personne de quinze ans en thérapie.

- Seize, corrigea John distraitement. Mon anniversaire était la semaine dernière.

- Seize. » Sherlock hausse les épaules. « Mais le feu ?

- Oui, il y en avait un. » John jeta un regard vers lui. « Pourquoi est-ce important pour toi ?

- Ça ne l'est pas.

- Menteur. » John rit, les surprenant tous les deux. « Ça t'a probablement rendu fou pendant des semaines. Tu étais pratiquement en train de m'espionner.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! » Les narines de Sherlock se dilatèrent avec irritation. « Il m'a suffi d'un rapide coup d'œil pour te comprendre. Tu n'es pas une personne compliquée.

- Je suppose que non. Et toi alors ?

- Quoi, moi ?

- Tu en sais tellement sur moi et je ne sais rien à propose de toi. Rendons ça équitable.

- Pourquoi ? » Et maintenant ces yeux intelligents étaient rétrécis par la suspicion.

« C'est comme ça qu'on devient ami, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vraiment, dit Sherlock sèchement.

- C'est comme ça que j'ai toujours fait. Regarde, je te fais même un cadeau. J'ai une petite sœur qui s'appelle Harriet. Elle est assez mignonne quand elle n'est pas cinglée.

- Ah. » Il y avait une pause brève, tendue avant que Sherlock finalement ne dise, « Un grand frère parti à l'université. Je le déteste.

- Déteste ?

- Je prévois de partir en guerre contre lui dès qu'on sera tous les deux assez influent pour avoir une armée.

-Huh. » John ne doutait pas une seconde que Sherlock le pensait. Ça c'est de la rivalité fraternelle.

« Et ta sœur ? Pourquoi est-ce une cinglée ?

-Tu sais quoi, pourquoi tu ne passerais pas chez moi pour le découvrir ? » Ils n'étaient pas loin de l'appartement de John maintenant. Beaucoup plus près que trois pâtés de maisons. L'autre côté de la rue il y avait un parc et des magasins locaux. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer quelqu'un d'aussi chic que Sherlock vivre au-dessus d'un magasin. On aurait dit que l'autre garçon avait déjà décidé de le suivre jusqu'à la maison, qu'il le réalise ou non.

« Très bien », accepta Sherlock avec hésitation, comme s'il acceptait une exécution. « Juste pour quelques minutes. »

L'appartement était assez bien rangé même s'ils y étaient à l'étroit. John n'en avait pas honte de toute façon. Harry était assise dans la cuisine, tartinant une mince couche de confiture sur un morceau de pain grillé. Elle avait les cheveux attachés en deux couettes, l'une légèrement plus haute que l'autre.

« Johnny, tu sais comment on fait de la confiture ? » demanda-t-elle immédiatement, brandissant son couteau comme une arme.

« Pas la moindre idée. » Il fit un signe dans la direction de Sherlock. « C'est Sherlock.

- Salut. » Harry regarda Sherlock de la tête aux pieds puis tourna son couteau vers lui. « Tu sais comment faire de la confiture ?

- Non. » Sherlock semblait ennuyé de l'admettre.

« Alors vous servez à quoi tous les deux ? » Harry soupira et retourna à son pain grillé. « Maman a dit qu'elle avait laissé à manger qu'il faut réchauffer et que tu ne dois pas l'attendre, il y a école demain John Hamish Watson et elle est adulte etc.

- Charmant. » John rougit légèrement avant d'attraper la chemise de Sherlock, le poussant vers sa chambre. « Fais tes devoirs, je les vérifierai plus tard.

- Les devoirs sont une oppression à ma curiosité naturelle ! cria-t-elle en direction de la porte de John.

- Pourquoi de la confiture ? demanda Sherlock alors qu'il faisait le tour de la pièce.

- Qui sait ? Elle est comme ça. Elle oubliera dans un ou deux jours puis elle aura une nouvelle obsession. »

C'était une petite chambre, mais John ne possédait pas grand-chose, alors ça n'avait jamais été très important. Un lit soigneusement fait, une poubelle sous une étagère de livres, des BD et quelques lego. Il n'y avait aucun poster au mur ni de photo sur son bureau. Juste une machine à écrire et une pile de papiers à côté. Il se demandait ce que Sherlock pouvait dire de cet espace vide et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils ont emménagé ici, John se demanda lui-même ce qu'il faisait avec cet espace. C'était en quelque sorte déprimant après tout.

« Tu aimes les jeux de cartes ? » demanda-t-il, sortant un paquet plus pour s'occuper les mains qu'autre chose.

« Chance », renifla Sherlock mais il se débarrassa de sa veste et s'assit sur la chaise de bureau. John était perché sur son lit. « Je préfère les jeux de réflexion.

- Ouais, je parie que tu gagnes régulièrement à Risk. » Il mélangea les cartes négligemment. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses du Ramy ?

- Le Ramy ?

- C'est le jeu préféré de ma mère. » John énuméra les règles en distribuant les cartes. Sherlock ne semblait d'écouter à moitié, mais quand ils commencèrent à jouer il était clair qu'il les maitrisait déjà.

« Rappelle-moi de ne jamais jouer au poker avec toi », rit John alors qu'il perdait une autre manche.

« Le poker ne m'intéresse pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse alors ? A par les corbeaux et moi ?

- J'aime la chimie », dit Sherlock avec prudence comme si la conversation elle-même était une sorte de réaction chimique qui pourrait partir en fumée à tout moment. « J'aime résoudre des choses. Pas comme des énigmes logiques ou des mots croisés, mais des vraies énigmes.

- Du genre un meurtre dans une pièce fermée à clef ? » John adorait ce genre de livres lui aussi.

« Oui, exactement. » Il semblait surpris et dévisagea John d'une façon plus intense encore. « Je veux résoudre l'insoluble.

- Alors tu vas t'engager dans la police ?

- Peut-être. »

La conversation se déroula plus facilement après ça, et John parla de ses livres de poche bons marchés sous son lit. Sherlock les lui fit sortir et commença à les parcourir, expliquant la fin avec une précision infaillible après seulement quelques pages.

« C'est génial », rit John après que Sherlock en ait jeté un autre de côté.

Le livre suivant fut soulevé rapidement, cachant la moitié du visage de Sherlock, mais John pouvait deviner son sourire satisfait et il le lui retourna.

« Oh hey, il est presque dix-neuf heures, commenta John un peu plus tard. Je dois m'occuper du diner.

- Oui, bien sûr. Je devrais…

- Mange avec nous, supplia John. Je veux dire, sauf si tu dois rentrer chez toi. Tu peux appeler tes parents si tu veux. Seulement Harry ne mange jamais ce que Maman nous laisse. » John le mangeait d'habitude à midi pour éviter que ça ne soit gâché.

« Je ne mange pas beaucoup.

- Ouais, je vois ça. »

Sherlock avait la même maigreur dégingandée que la plupart des camarades de classe de John, même si d'habitude ils mangeaient tous comme si c'était leur seul but. John n'avait pas encore eu la même poussée de croissance et il commençait à douter qu'elle arrive vraiment un jour.

« Je dois passer un bref coup de téléphone.

- Bien sûr, le téléphone est dans la cuisine. Je vais vérifier ce que fait Harry. »

Il ne pouvait pas distinguer la voix basse de Sherlock au téléphone, mais il semblait tendu. John fronça les sourcils alors qu'il aidait Harry avec ses tables de multiplication. Elle s'appuya lourdement sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il passe un bras autour de son épaule.

« Il est bizarre », murmura-t-elle directement dans son oreille.

« Je sais, mais je l'aime bien. » John sourire quand elle fronça les sourcils. « Bah, je t'aime bien et tu es bizarre.

- Je ne suis pas bizarre. » Son poing atterrit directement entre ses côtés et il ne put cacher une grimace. « Désolée.

- Pas grave. Tu vas devenir forte. » Il frotta l'endroit douloureux. « Par contre, tu ne peux toujours pas te rappeler ta table de 12.

- C'est ennuiiiiiant.

- C'est vrai, approuva Sherlock en même temps qu'il raccrochait le téléphone. Truc sans intérêt. Les calculatrices peuvent le faire. Ils nous font seulement apprendre ça pour prendre de l'espace dans notre tête.

- Pourquoi ils feraient ça ? » Le front de Harry se plissa.

- Parce que comme ça tu ne peux pas réfléchir à pourquoi rien de tout ça n'a de sens. L'école est un concept insensé. Tout le monde doit tout apprendre alors que c'est clair que certains ne sont pas équipés pour apprendre certaines matières et devraient avoir le champ libre pour faire ce à quoi ils sont naturellement bons.

- Sans essayer un peu de tout, comment les gens devraient savoir à quoi ils sont bons ? » demanda John en signant un formulaire d'autorisation qui s'était glissé entre d'autres papiers. « Tu dois essayer les choses d'abord.

- Ca ne prendrait pas longtemps. Au moment où une personne moyenne à sept ans, tous ses traits de personnalités sont définis. Pourquoi s'embêter avec autre chose après ça ?

- Moi aussi je l'aime bien, annonça Harry. Et puis je ne veux pas d'œufs maintenant. J'aimerai des crêpes.

- Je… quoi ? C'était au tour de Sherlock de plisser le front.

- Bienvenue au Café Watson. Spécialisé dans la cuisine rapide. » John se dirigea vers le frigo et examina le diner mis de côté. Du pain de viande et de la purée. Le pain de viande était brûlé et la purée semblait étrangement solide. Ça irait pour son déjeuner, mais il ne voulait pas infliger ça à Sherlock. « Crêpe pour tout le monde.

- Je veux un crâne et deux os croisés, intervient Harry, ouvrant déjà le tiroir à couvert pour mettre la table.

- Je ferai de mon mieux. » Il décrocha la poêle et alluma la plaque électrique. « Une demande particulière Sherlock ?

- Johnny fait les meilleurs visages en crêpe, expliqua Harry, pliant les serviettes en forme de chapeau.

- Les meilleurs ? Sherlock haussa un sourcil.

- Eh bien, c'est pas difficile. » Le beurre grésilla dans la poêle avant que John verse soigneusement la pâte en une forme approximative du Jolly Roger. «Tant que tu ne demandes pas trop de détails.

- Pourquoi tu t'embêtes ?

- Pourquoi pas ? C'est marrant. » Il surveillait soigneusement la poêle, retournant la crêpe quand le bord commença à faire des bulles. L'insistance d'Harry pour ne consommer que des aliments du petit déjeuner depuis quelques mois avait fait de lui un expert. « Les crêpes normales sont ennuyantes.

- Elle auront le même gout », remarqua Sherlock. John attrapa une banane et en coupa deux rondelles, les plaçant sur le crâne pour faire des yeux.

« Tu ne manges jamais les bras d'un bonhomme en pain d'épice en premier ? »

Un haussement d'épaules ennuyé répondit à sa question, laissant John perplexe alors qu'il tendait son diner à Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça alors ? «

Faire une loupe était en fait assez simple, mais le petit mouvement des lèvres de Sherlock quand il accepta son plat tripla la satisfaction de John. Ils mangèrent ensemble autour de la table. Sherlock prenant de petites bouché sans toucher au sirop ou au beurre. Il semblait à peine remarquer qu'il mangeait, accordant plus d'attention à la conversation entre John et Harry, qui dégénéra vite en bataille de fourchettes.

« Assez avec ça ! » protesta John quand elle lui transperça presque la main. « Va te laver.

- Tu es un parent pour elle », observa Sherlock une fois Harry partie vers la salle de bain en boudant.

« Ma mère est infirmière et travaille beaucoup de nuit. Je suis à la maison alors je le fait. » Il attendit la question suivante, celle qui faisait toujours encore mal à chaque fois que quelqu'un la posait. Elle ne vint jamais.

« Mycroft avait l'habitude de faire pareil. » Sherlock jouait avec le reste de sa crêpe. « Il n'était pas aussi doué que toi.

- Merci, je suppose. » Il débarrassa les plats et les empila dans l'évier.

- Je devrais y aller. » Se levant brusquement, Sherlock renversa presque sa chaise.

« Tu n'es pas obligé.

- Non, je… » Pendant un moment il sembla hésiter, puis il partit récupérer sa veste avant de se diriger vers la porte. « Bonsoir John.

- 'Soir Sherlock. »

Par curiosité, John se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda la maigre silhouette sortir. Une autre cigarette était apparue, déjà allumée et coincée entre ses lèvres. Il retourna vers le cabinet du docteur et commença à marcher à un rythme soutenu, trainant de la fumée derrière lui. John se posa des questions sur la soudaine douleur liée à la perte qui l'envahissait. Ça arrive comme ça parfois. Il ne pense même pas à son père et soudain le chagrin le prend d'un coup.

« Il est parti ? » Harry passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon.

« Ouais. Viens, on va essayer de lire quelques pages de ton livre. »

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre sur le lit de Harry, L'Epée dans la pierre de T. H. White ouvert devant eux. Sautant quelques pages, ils lurent à haut voix jusqu'à ce que les yeux d'Harry commencent à se fermer. John la couvrit et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour commencer ses devoirs. Ce n'était rien de difficile et il finit vite. Finalement il retourna dans le salon. Il se couvrit d'un châle, alluma la télé et attendit sa mère.

Une main calleuse caressa son front aux petites heures du matin.

« Johnny, réprimanda-t-elle, tu n'as pas besoin de m'attendre

- Si, j'ai besoin », protesta-t-il, trop fatigué pour esquiver la caresse. « Et si quelque chose arrivait ? Je ne serais pas au courant pendant des heures.

- Tu t'inquiètes trop. » Elle s'installa à côté de lui sur le canapé. « Tu as eu une bonne séance avec le Dr. Taylor ?

- Ouais. » Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour observer la lumière surnaturelle de l'aube. Sa mère était une femme délicate, mais dans son habit blanc d'infirmière il y avait quelque chose de fort, même si fatigué, en elle. La perte avait gravé de fines rides autour de ses yeux et de sa bouche. Une petite partie en lui avait envie de se glisser sur ses genoux pour être bercé, mais il était trop vieux pour ça et de toute façon il avait travaillé trop dur pour ne rien ajouter à son fardeau pour tout ruiner maintenant.

« J'ai ramené un ami à la maison », lâcha-t-il et il vit son sourire émerger. Il avait beaucoup d'amis à une époque, des joueurs de rugby turbulents qui laissaient la maison sens dessus dessous. Depuis l'incendie et le déménagement, il était devenu plus solitaire et c'était quelque chose qui la rongeait.

« Oh, qui ?

- Sherlock. Je l'ai rencontré chez le Dr. Taylor. Il ne vit pas loin d'ici.

- Tu devrais l'inviter à diner demain. Je serai à la maison, lui rappela-t-elle. Tu pourrais prendre une soirée pour toi, si tu veux. Aller voir un film.

- C'est bon. Je n'ai pas pensé à lui demander son numéro en fait. Je le ferai la prochaine fois. »

Ce qui ne serait pas avant mercredi s'il le croisait. John était impatient d'aller à son rendez-vous pour la première fois depuis le début de sa thérapie en septembre. Ce n'est pas comme si il avait beaucoup de temps pour y penser entre l'école, s'occuper d'Harry et gagner un peu d'argent en faisant les courses pour la logeuse. Il voulait un vrai travail mais sa mère ne voulait pas en entendre parler.

Il s'est cependant avéré qu'il croisa Sherlock avant mercredi. On était dimanche et sa mère l'avait envoyé chercher du lait et prendre un peu l'air, alors il flâna sur le chemin du retour. Il remarqua les boucles noires ébouriffées par le vent au loin. Mais Sherlock n'était pas seul. Au début, John pensa que c'était peut-être un groupe d'ami qui se retrouvait pour bavarder, mais en s'approchant il devint clair que le ton était tout à fait différent. Quatre garçons, plus petits que Sherlock mais beaucoup plus corpulents, étaient rassemblés autour de lui et se rapprochaient. Sherlock avait été accolé à un mur avec un soigneux masque d'indifférence plaqué sur le visage. Mais même à cette distance John pouvait voir ses mains se serrer en poing.

« Taré ! » Un coup vola et frappe la mâchoire de Sherlock et John se mit à courir. Il pouvait voir Sherlock riposter, pas avec des coups aléatoires mais des frappes fortes et délibérées. Ils étaient cependant trop nombreux contre lui et quand John arriva à leur hauteur la bagarre tournait déjà à un passage à tabac.

John ne pris pas la peine d'annoncer son arrivée. Il sauta dans la mêlée et balança des coups, un tourbillon de poings et de pieds. Le frisson du combat l'envahit lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers lui. Une autre erreur tactique vu que Sherlock était toujours sur ses pieds. Ils se répartirent les agresseurs entre eux et les firent très vite fuir.

L'un d'eux cria un faible « Protège tes arrières, Holmes ! » avant de disparaitre à un coin de rue.

John se plia en deux, reprenant son souffle. Quand il leva les yeux, Sherlock était adossé contre le mur en brique d'un magasin, le fixant.

« Tes lèvres saignent », commenta John avant de sortir un mouchoir de sa poche. Il voulait le tendre à l'autre garçon, mais pour une certaine raison il franchit l'espace qui les séparait, s'étirant pour appuyer sur la plaie. La main de Sherlock bondit, ses doigts encerclant le poignet de John comme pour l'éloigner. Au lieu de ça, ils reposaient là presque tendrement. « On dirait que tu les as énervés.

- Ça arrive.

- J'en suis sûr. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Aucune idée, en fait. Ça pourrait être beaucoup de chose. » Pendant qu'il parlait, la coupure sur ses lèvres répandit du sang rouge vif sur son mouchoir et ses doigts. « Pourquoi tu t'en es mêlé ?

- Je n'aime pas voir quelqu'un se faire bousculer. » John essaya de ne pas prêter attention à la langue de Sherlock testant sa blessure. « Surtout si la proportionnalité est mauvaise.

- Ah, l'équité.

- Ça aussi. » John fronça les sourcils. « Viens maintenant. On va rentrer chez moi et on pourra se laver.

- Et ta mère ?

- Elle va rouspéter puis devenir gaga devant toi. » John poussa Sherlock pour qu'il prenne le mouchoir devenu presque inutile. « Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je ne suis pas inquiet. Je n'ai juste pas besoin de soins.

- Eh bien alors elle nous fera une tasse de thé. » John se mis en route et ne fut pas très surpris de voir Sherlock suivre son rythme. « Il y a des chances qu'ils recommencent ?

- Probablement. Ce n'est pas la première fois, dit Sherlock négligemment. Idiots.

- Tu vas à l'Academy, pas vrai ?

- Mmmm. » L'attention de Sherlock était déjà loin.

« John ! » Sa mère émis un bruit réprobateur dès qu'ils passèrent la porte d'entrée.

« Maman, c'est mon ami Sherlock. Des gosses du coin étaient en train de le passer à tabac. Tu peux regarder sa lèvre ?

- Les chacals », siffla-t-elle, plaçant une main sur le menton de Sherlock. Son ami se raidit mais sa poigne était sûre. « Tu as vu qui c'était ? J'ai envie d'appeler la police. Si des adultes font des choses comme ça, ça s'appelle une agression !

- Ça ne vaut pas la peine maman. Ils ne lui rendront que la vie encore plus difficile après.

- Mme Watson-, commença Sherlock.

- Appelle-moi Emma s'il te plait. » Elle le chassa vers la cuisine. « Laisse-moi nettoyer ça pour toi. Ce n'est pas assez profond pour des points de suture. Je dois appeler ta mère ?

- Non. » Sherlock s'assit doucement, les yeux fixés sur la mère de John alors qu'elle sortait la trousse de premier secours. « Je lui dirai en rentrant.

- John, allume la bouilloire. » Elle fit un bruit réprobateur alors qu'elle commençait à nettoyer la coupure.

« Oui maman. »

Après encore un peu d'agitation maternelle, ils avaient été autorisés à s'installer sur le canapé, les cartes passant entre eux alors qu'ils partageaient un silence paisible d'un genre depuis longtemps mis au point par tous les jeunes hommes. Sherlock s'en alla à contrecœur quand le soleil commença à se coucher.

« Laisse-moi te raccompagner. » John fit mine d'attraper sa veste mais Sherlock secoua brusquement la tête avant de disparaitre dans les ombres grandissantes du soir.

« Quel garçon bizarre », gloussa sa mère. Mais je suis contente que tu te fasses des amis, Johnny.

« Ouais. Moi aussi. » Il n'osa pas marcher vers la fenêtre pour voir une trace de Sherlock sur le trottoir, ayant trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait laisser paraitre.

Le lendemain, il mit son plan à exécution. Les cours à l'Academy commençaient plus tard que chez lui, alors il n'y avait rien à faire le matin. Mais l'après-midi il s'esquiva facilement dès que possible et se dirigea vers la colline pour attendre près de la grande porte de fer. Il s'adossa contre une colonne en pierre, pas vraiment caché alors que des voitures s'arrêtaient pour prendre des garçons en uniforme. Si Sherlock se faisait chercher, alors John pourrait rentrer chez lui sans rien perdre.

Les dernières voitures était parties et tous les autres garçons disparaissaient en groupe, parlant et riant telle une rivière humaine d'hormones, avant que Sherlock n'émerge à travers les portes, une certaine prudence dans sa démarche.

« Salut », dit John en souriant. Sherlock se tourna brusquement vers lui, un éclair argenté le prenant au dépourvu. « Mon Dieu, est-ce que c'est un couteau ?

- Oui ». Soudain apaisé, Sherlock ouvrit sa main pour révéler un petit canif. « Détends-toi. Il n'est pas vraiment dangereux.

- Juste assez pour faire peur à quelqu'un. » Il secoua la tête. « Vient maintenant.

- Où ?

- On habite à trois pâtés de maison. On va de toute façon inévitablement rentrer ensemble, répéta John.

-Ton lycée est complètement à l'opposé ». Ses lèvres minces se serrèrent en une ligne dure. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde du corps.

-C'est une bonne chose que je sois seulement un ami alors, n'est-ce pas ? » Il tira un livre de poche en lambeau de son sac. « D'ailleurs, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais peut-être lire ça. Je l'ai fini pendant le déjeuner aujourd'hui et je paris que tu ne devineras pas la fin avant le chapitre trois. »

Il s'avéra que Sherlock pouvait lire en marchant et que John avait tort. Il savait après quinze pages. Quand il eut fini de déchirer la pauvre chose, il fit semblant de la jeter par-dessus son épaule. John ne remarqua pas vraiment le moment où il la fit disparaitre, ni le moment où elle heurta le sol.

Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau debout devant l'immeuble de John.

« Je vais un jour découvrir où tu habites ?

- Peut-être. » Sherlock enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Au-dessus d'eux une fenêtre s'ouvrit à la volée et Harry sortit la tête :

« J'ai besoin de vous pour jouer les Romains, interpella-t-elle. C'est pour un diorama ! » (1)

Seul John s'enveloppa dans une toge fait de draps, mais Sherlock accepta de porter la couronne de laurier construite en papier. Elle lui allait bien. Quand la boite à chaussure fut remplie de pâte à modeler et de figurines à l'air mal à l'aise, John fit des omelettes.

Ne faisait pas de sport ou n'ayant pas d'autre ami, c'était facile pour John d'attendre Sherlock à la grille chaque jour. Il fallut deux semaines pour que Sherlock arrête d'avoir l'air surpris qu'il soit là. Ils rentraient à chaque fois chez John, mangeaient le diner là-bas et passaient la soirée à faire leurs devoirs ensemble ou à se disputer sur des sujets qui avaient jusque-là paru simple pour John. Au moins, Sherlock était doué pour mélanger les cartes.

Le troisième jeudi de leur arrangement, Sherlock dévia de leur chemin habituel et rentra dans un magasin de nourriture chinoise à emporter. Il sortit avec un sac plein de nourriture alléchante.

« J'ai sauvé son fils de la noyade. » C'était tout ce qu'il voulut dire sur le sujet et après ça il ramena à manger un soir sur deux. C'était un menu étrange avec les œufs au plat de John un soir et de la nourriture indienne le jour suivant, mais le geste était clair. Ils étaient partenaires et Sherlock voulait qu'ils soient sur un pied d'égalité.

Il fallut deux mois pour que quelqu'un ait à nouveau le courage de les attaquer. Cette fois, ils étaient prêts. Ils finirent la lutte avec des bleus, mais sans une goutte de sang et leurs assaillants étaient dans un état bien pire. John ne pouvait pas dire lequel commença à rire en premier, mais leur petit rire les suivit sur tout le chemin jusqu'à la maison où John se mit à faire du thé.

« Je reviens », cria Sherlock et la porte des toilettes claqua.

« Vous avez tué quelqu'un ? » demanda Harry errant dans la pièce avec une tache de peinture sur le bout du nez.

« Tu n'as pas de devoirs à faire ? » Il lui passa une tasse de thé et un biscuit. « Tu n'es pas censée faire de la peinture temps que tu ne les as pas fini.

- Tu n'es pas mon père. » Ses yeux s'agrandirent avec horreur au moment où les mots sortirent de sa bouche. « Je… Johnny.

- C'est bon. » Il s'accroupit et ouvrit ses bras. « Je sais que je ne le suis pas. »

Le timing était vraiment mauvais, mais il ne pouvait pas lui ordonner de pleurer plus tard. Au lieu de ça ils se tenaient l'un à l'autre pendant qu'elle sanglotait. Parfois il oubliait qu'elle avait neuf ans et non pas dix-neuf ou qu'elle avait de la peine tout comme lui et qu'elle le cachait bien. Apparemment c'était génétique. Quand il finit de la réconforter, il remarqua que Sherlock n'avait jamais réapparu de la salle de bain. Son estomac se serra quand il prit sa tasse et marcha doucement vers sa chambre.

Sherlock s'était assis sur la chaise de bureau de John comme si elle lui appartenait, le dossier accablant éparpillé sur le lit. John appuya sa tasse de thé chaude contre son épaule où un hématome était sans doute en train de se former.

« C'est privé.

- Ne soit pas ridicule. Tu l'as laissé sorti pour que je le trouve. » Sherlock fit un geste vers la pile de devoirs pour l'école posée à côté de la machine à écrire. « Le papier sent la poussière et l'humidité, tu ne le gardes pas à l'air frais et tu n'oublierais jamais de le ranger.

- C'était un accident. » Les doigts de John le démangeaient pour qu'il lui arrache les feuilles, mais le mal était déjà fait. « S'il te plait, ne dis rien à ma mère, elle est déjà assez bouleversée et-

- Je ne dirais rien ! protesta Sherlock. Pourquoi je le ferai ?

- La plupart des gens le ferait.

- Je ne suis pas la plupart des gens.

- Contente-toi d'oublier, d'accord ?

- Je ne peux pas. » Sherlock tendit la main et retourna une photo. « Je n'oublie pas les choses. Est-ce que c'est ce que ça semble être ?

- Oui. » Il bougea sa tasse vers son front comme si la chaleur pouvait éloigner l'espoir montant en lui. « Je l'ai volé.

- A la police ?

- A qui d'autre ?

- Je ne pensais pas que tu en avais le courage. » Sherlock semblait presque impressionné.

« Ce n'était pas dur et ça… ben. Ils n'ont pas classé le dossier, n'est-ce pas ? Ils l'ont seulement déposé loin et l'ont oublié.

- Tu ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça. »

Les images éparpillées sur la table étaient toutes horribles. Les restes brulés de son père, allongé sur le canapé en ruine qui avait jadis supporté une famille heureuse pendant qu'elle regardait des dessins animés. Rien ne restait pour identifier avec certitude le corps de James Watson, mais son fils pouvait imaginer la peau recouvrir ses os noirs, pouvait imaginer ses yeux bruns affectueux dans son crâne vide. Il le faisait souvent dans ses bruyantes terreurs nocturnes, celles qui l'avaient poussé entre les mains incapables du Dr. Taylor en premier lieu.

« Tu m'as posé une question le jour où on s'est rencontré… la plus importante des questions.

- Criminel ou accident, répéta Sherlock, presque solennellement.

- La police a dit que c'était un accident. » Les mots étaient distants, comme si quelqu'un d'autre les prononçait. « Qu'il s'était endormi en tenant une cigarette allumée. On ne peut plus clair.

- Ça ne l'est pas. » Sherlock retourna une autre photo, ces yeux tranchants et rapides bougeant d'une façon inhumainement rapide. L'espoir bondit, s'épanouissant pour la première fois depuis des mois.

- Je sais. » Il se pencha vers Sherlock, violant toutes les lois relatives à l'espace personnel dans son empressement pour une confirmation et du réconfort. Un long bras s'enroula autour de la taille de John, raide et maladroit, mais sans aucun doute présent. « Criminel, Sherlock. C'était criminel. Quelqu'un a tué mon père. »

* * *

(1) Le diorama est un système de présentation par mise en situation ou mise en scène d'un modèle d'exposition, le faisant apparaître dans son environnement habituel (Wikipédia)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le train à moitié vide quitta la gare, laissant derrière lui Londres. John se tenait fermement à une sangle, bousculant Sherlock à chaque bosse ou choc. Sherlock était pour sa part debout, les bras croisés, immobile comme une statue. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il avait convaincu John de venir avec lui ce matin tandis que les premières lueurs de l'aube changeaient encore samedi en dimanche. Il était apparu comme un fantôme dans la chambre de John, le pressant de se réveiller et de s'habiller. Il y avait déjà un mot avec l'écriture de John sur la table de la cuisine, un bref message à propos d'une journée d'exploration de la ville. John toucha les courbes de sa signature parfaitement imitée, avant d'offrir à Sherlock un faible sourire, puis ils étaient partis.

John savait où ils devaient se rendre et il se réfugiait dans cet endroit calme en lui, renfermant un certain nombre d'émotions difficiles. Ils allaient étudier une scène de crime, rien de plus. Pas qu'il savait comment étudier une scène de crime. Ils descendirent dans l'ancien quartier de John. Là Sherlock lui céda la place, même si John ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il aurait pu trouver le chemin tout seul. Ils traversèrent les rues silencieuses et il essaya de ne pas remarquer le coin où il avait l'habitude de s'attarder avec ses amis du rugby ou le magasin qui faisait l'angle de la rue où il avait l'habitude d'acheter des sodas et des bandes dessinées

« Là-bas. » Il montra du doigt une petite colline où les maisons étaient blotties les unes contre les autres. Un peu vers la droite se tenait une de leur camarade, clairement blessée et ses volets clos. « Elle est officiellement condamnée, mais ma mère n'a pas signée les papiers pour les laisser la détruire. »

« Sentiment, cracha Sherlock.

- Ouais. John frissonna. Ça fait bizarre. De la voir comme ça. »

Alors qu'ils s'approchèrent, les signes de l'incendie devenaient encore plus clairs. La porte était seulement faite de contreplaqué cloué au cadre et pas une seule fenêtre n'était intacte.

« Comment tu es sorti ? demanda Sherlock.

- Tu as lu le rapport.

- Redis-le moi. »

John se mordit les lèvres et fit le tour de la maison, montrant du doigt une fenêtre du second étage au-dessus de la marquise surplombant la véranda.

« Je me suis réveillé en nage. Je suis descendu. J'étais seulement à moitié réveillé. » Il pouvait les voir maintenant, les ombres dansant à des angles étranges alors qu'il descendait, l'odeur de la fumée agressant son nez et sa bouche. « J'ai mis quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il se passait. J'ai appelé mon père, j'essayais de voir s'il était sur le canapé. Il dormait là quand je suis allé me coucher. Je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin que le pied de l'escalier, trop chaud et je commençais à devenir fou. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai été brulé. J'ai couru à l'étage chercher Harry. Maman travaillait, Dieu merci. Le feu commença à monter dans les marches et l'air devenait étouffant. _J'ai dû faire plusieurs tentatives avant d'arriver à ouvrir la fenêtre_. On a sauté sur le auvent… ça n'aurait pas dû marcher, mais je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir. On a failli rebondir dessus, mais finalement on a plutôt glissé vers le sol. Harry s'est foulé la cheville. J'ai dû la porter jusqu'à l'ambulance quand elle est arrivée.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as réveillé ?

- Justement John croisa les bras. Je te l'ai dit, c'est parce que je-

- Non. Non pas maintenant. Je dois jeter un coup d'œil sans être contaminé par tes théories. »

John hocha la tête d'un air grave. Il regarda Sherlock de façon neutre alors qu'il força la porte arrière de la maison. Ce n'est techniquement pas une violation de domicile. Après tout, c'était toujours la propriété de sa mère. L'odeur âcre de la fumée remplit l'air quand la porte céda sous les violents coups de Sherlock. Fouillant dans sa sacoche, Sherlock sortit deux lampes de poches. Il en passa une à John et ils marchèrent avec prudence sur les ruines de la vie de John.

Tout était devenu noir à cause de la suie et de la fumée. Les murs étaient d'un bleu délicat jadis, avec des photos accrochées dans des beaux cadres. Maintenant les cadres pendaient mollement, les photos longtemps parties en fumée. Sherlock se tenait au milieu du salon, faisant vaciller sa lampe de poche de façon compulsive. Pour John, il n'y avait qu'un endroit qui l'intéressait. Il avança doucement, laissant la lumière éclairer le canapé.

« Oui, le point de départ. Regard. » Sherlock bougea sa lampe de poche vers un point noir particulier au sol, puis releva la lumière doucement, illustrant la façon dont le feu aurait malicieusement grimpé du canapé au mur. « Exactement ce que je pensais. Est-ce que ton père était grand ?

- Non. Petit. Comme moi, pensa John.

- Il dormait souvent sur le canapé ?

- Oui, répondit-il fermement.

- Et quand il le faisait, il dormait au milieu ou la tête posée sur le repose tête ?

- Toujours sur le repose tête. Le droit, indiqua-t-il avec sa lumière. Il était pratiquement assis. Ca n'avait pas l'air confortable.

- Donc un homme petit, assis bien droit. S'il s'endort, son bras serait en train de pendre ici. » Sherlock s'agenouilla, en touchant un bout de tissu au bord droit. « Pratiquement à un mètre du vrai départ du feu. Même s'il avait laissé tomber la cigarette et qu'elle avait roulé, elle n'aurait pas atteint l'endroit où elle aurait dû être. Si, d'une manière ou d'une autre elle y était parvenue… qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait allumé ? Il n'y a pas de tapis dans la pièce et le point de départ est trop loin du canapé.

- Ils disent que c'est le parquet qui a pris feu.

- Laqué. Sherlock secoua la tête. Il peut prendre feu, mais pour ça il faudrait plus que la braise mourante d'une cigarette. Tu avais raison, John. Tu avais raison.

- Merci. Il ferma les yeux et pris une grande inspiration, puis expira. Bien. Et maintenant ?

- Tu peux me dire maintenant. Comment tu l'as remarqué.

- Je n'ai rien remarqué, pas vraiment. Si j'avais observé comme toi, peut-être qu'ils m'auraient prêté plus d'attention. Ou pas. » Tout le monde n'avait pas arrêté de lui lancer des regards tristes, compréhensifs ainsi que des bonbons ou une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Comme si ça pouvait tout résoudre. Leur donner raison sur ce qu'il s'est passé. « Je ne peux pas en parler ici.

- Pourquoi pas ? »

John s'arrêta, tenté d'éblouir le visage de son ami avec sa lampe de poche, mais il savait déjà ce qu'il y verrait. Une véritable confusion.

« Mon père est mort ici, dit-t-il patiemment. C'est bouleversant.

- Il n'est plus là, se plaignit Sherlock mais il se dirigea néanmoins vers la porte. Et il peut y avoir d'autres indices.

- Peut-être. On peut revenir si tu le penses vraiment. Pour le moment, allons chercher quelque chose à manger. »

Finalement, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait très faim. Ils burent tous les deux un café et ensemble ils disséquèrent doucement un scone sans défense à la canneberge au café local.

« Il y avait trois choses », dit finalement John quand le café commença à se remplir et qu'ils étaient forces de quitter leur table. C'était plus facile de parler s'il pouvait seulement voir le profil de Sherlock, calme et réfléchi, au lieu d'avoir ce regard intense dirigé sur lui. « Les deux premières sont simples et même ma mère les a trouvé bizarre, mais pas assez pour chercher plus loin.

- Tu lui en a parlé ?

- Bien sûr. John fronça les sourcils. Tu pensais que je ne l'avais pas fait ?

- Je présumais que si tu l'avais fait, elle aurait réagi.

- Tes parents l'auraient fait ?

- Pas pareil. Sherlock fit un signe de la main nonchalant. Continue.

- Très bien. La première chose c'est que les détecteurs de fumées n'étaient jamais éteints. J'ai remplacé la batterie de celui dans les escaliers une semaine avant. Il commençait à biper au milieu de la nuit, ça me rendait fou. Quand je l'ai dit aux policiers, ils sont devenus muet comme des carpes. Il s'est avéré que la batterie n'était pas dans le truc en fait. Ils en ont déduit que je l'ai sorti mais pas remplacé, puis que j'ai oublié.

- Tu n'aurais pas oublié. Idiots.

- Je n'aurais pas ? John s'arrêta presque de marcher.

- Tu te sens responsable pour tout. S'ils t'avaient interrogé plus de cinq minutes, ils l'auraient su. Tu ne peux pas plus oublier de remplacer une batterie que tu peux tuer quelqu'un, cracha Sherlock. Déjà une des choses évidentes. La seconde ?

- Mon père ne fumait pas à l'intérieur. Ma mère ne le laissait pas faire, elle détestait l'odeur. » Il tourna distraitement, s'éloignant vers le centre-ville. Il y avait des bancs là-bas où seuls les oiseaux les dérangeraient. « Il n'y avait même pas de cendrier à l'intérieur. Ma mère était prête à croire le pire à son propos, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'en a pas tenu compte.

- Et la police ?

- Ils pensent qu'un gars pouvait fumer furtivement à l'intérieur pendant que la femme est partie. » Il imita le bon vieil agent qui a essayé de chasser les préoccupations d'un jeune homme avec de l'humour. « Mon père n'aurait pas fait ça.

- Pourquoi pas ? »

John choisit un banc et ils s'assirent, ne laissant presque pas d'espace entre eux. John combattit impitoyablement le désir de parcourir cette distance et d'entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux de Sherlock. Le bref moment de confort ne vaudrait pas le rejet inévitable.

« Mon père enseignait la chimie au lycée du coin. Il ferma les yeux, bloquant les ayons indécents du soleil. Quand j'avais treize ans, une élève l'a accusé de l'avoir frappé quand elle est allée lui demander de l'aide après l'école. Tout le monde savait que ce n'était pas vrai et que mon père l'avait déjà fait redoubler avant, mais sa famille avait un certain rang et c'était la parole de mon père contre la sienne. Personne n'a jamais trouvé de preuve dans un sens ou l'autre mais il ne pouvait pas continuer d'enseigner là-bas après ça et qui aurait voulu l'embaucher ? Ma mère disait qu'il avait le cœur brisé, un joli moyen de dire qu'il faisait une dépression nerveuse.

- Comment-

- Laisse-moi raconter. Tu pourras poser toutes les questions que tu veux après, d'accord ? » Il attendit un moment, prit le silence pour un accord avant de se lancer. « Il changea complètement. Ma mère avait toujours des horaires bizarres, alors il nous élevait presque seul parfois, Harry et moi. Il nous a toujours pris au sérieux et nous donnait les meilleurs conseils. Je croyais qu'il pouvait décrocher les étoiles. Puis… après. Il existait à peine. Il bougeait, nous faisait à manger et tout ça. Mais quand on lui parlait, c'était comme si on parlait à un mur. Harry et lui avaient tout ce rituel élaboré avant d'aller se coucher qui finissait par lire un livre ensemble. Quand il est devenu un mur, elle lui amenait le livre et il le regardait comme s'il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Ma mère avait l'habitude de lui crier dessus, et il baissait la tête et la laissait faire. Il ne répondait jamais. Après quelques mois, il n'a plus dormit dans leur chambre »

« On a commencé à faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Je regrette qu'on l'ait fait. Je regrette que je… c'est pas important. Il déglutit, gardant les yeux fermés. Je dois te raconter tout ça parce que ça conduit à la troisième chose. Quelques semaines avant l'incendie, mon père commença à… se réveiller en quelque sorte. Il recommença à nous parler. Il a même couché Harry la nuit de l'incendie, en passant par toutes les étapes de leur vieux rituel. Ma mère ne l'a jamais vu. Je crois qu'il avait peur de lui dire… je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est soudain allé mieux après deux ans et demi. S'il allait mieux, pourquoi aurait-t-il tout risqué pour fumer à l'intérieur ? L'odeur aurait signé sa perte et ma mère l'aurait mis dehors une bonne fois pour toute. Bref, il savait à quel point s'était dangereux. Il ne nous aurait pas mis en danger, même pas quand il était un mur. Définitivement pas alors qu'il commençait à aller mieux.

- John-

- Il ne l'aurait pas fait ! » Il réalisa qu'il était en train de crier et ne s'en soucia pas. « Je m'en fiche de ce que tout le monde dit, Sherlock. Mon père n'aurait jamais fait ça. Il nous aimait. Tu me crois ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je te croyais. »

John ouvrit finalement ses yeux. Sherlock le fixa en retour.

« Répète-le. Pour moi.

- Je te crois, John. Même sans la raison numéro trois. Les preuves sont claires.

- Tu veux retourner à la maison alors ? » John ne pouvait honnêtement pas penser à quelque chose dont il avait moins envie, mais il aurait volontiers laissé Sherlock pratiquer une vivisection sur lui à ce moment précis s'il lui demandait.

« Non. Tout ce qui est utile est parti en fumée ou est enfermé quelque part dans un casier au commissariat. » De longs doigts se joignirent sur les lèvres de Sherlock. Ça avait l'air un peu ridicule. « On a les preuves d'un meurtre, mais pas de suspects. Quelqu'un avait besoin que ton père meurt et a fait très attention pour ça. Négligeant à certains moments, mais rien qu'une personne normal ne remarquerait.

- J'y ai réfléchi pendant des siècles, mais je n'arrive à penser à quelqu'un qui se souvenait qu'il était encore en vie. Comme je l'ai dit, il sortait à peine de la maison. S'il allait chercher du lait au coin de la rue, il revenait tout tremblant. Être plus loin qu'à quelques pas de la porte le rendait nerveux. Je pense que c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles ma mère ne l'a jamais mis dehors. Il soupira. C'est là que je suis bloqué.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir. »

Ils prirent un train pour revenir, s'asseyant cette fois l'un en face de l'autre même s'ils ne faisaient pas beaucoup attention l'un à l'autre. John regardait par la fenêtre pendant que Sherlock scrutait un monde que seul lui pouvait voir. Leurs pieds étaient enchevêtrés au milieu, maladroits et proches. Quand ils approchèrent de leur arrêt, John leva finalement les yeux.

« Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi. Ma mère ne m'attend pas et… » Il s'interrompit.

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir », répéta Sherlock, toujours concentré sur autre chose.

« Bien. Je vais trainer quelque part alors. » Il commença à se lever, anticipant l'ouverture des portes. Soudain, il avait envie d'être ailleurs, les mains transpirantes de rage et d'embarras.

Des doigts chauds encerclèrent son poignet.

« J'ai aussi besoin de toi pour des informations.

- Ouais, très bien. » Et l'envie de fuir est partie aussi vite qu'elle est venue. « Donc…

- On va chez moi.

- Vraiment ? » demanda John sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Sherlock émergea finalement de là où son esprit s'était aventuré et le dévisagea. « Je pensais que tu allais garder ça mystérieux pour toujours.

- Ce n'est pas mystérieux. » Sherlock descendit du train d'un pas lourd, mais il ne lâcha pas le poignet de John, ce qui atténua l'effet. « C'est une maison."

En fait, c'était une grande propriété située exactement à trois pâtés de maisons de l'appartement de John. Si on mesurait les pâtés de maisons en kilomètre. Ça confirmait sa théorie mais ne dit rien à Sherlock qui avait déjà un air meurtrier sur le visage. Pas à cause de John, mais peut-être à cause de lui-même pour en dévoiler trop.

« C'est joli », proposa John alors que Sherlock sorti une clef et l'enfonça dans la serrure comme un poignard.

« Ne parle pas », gronda Sherlock, ouvrant la porte à la volé.

Le mobilier était élégant, gracieux et sévère. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait trouvé une décoration tout droit sortie d'un magasine chic et ne l'avait jamais utilisé. Leurs pas résonnaient dans l'entrée.

« C'est toi Mycroft » ? appela une voie féminine et nasillarde.

« Non, Mummy. » Toute la colère disparue du visage de Sherlock, le laissant aussi inexpressif que le jour où ils se sont rencontrés. « C'est Sherlock. J'ai amené un ami.

- Ne le laisse pas dans le hall ! Fais-le entrer. »

Sherlock traversa doucement le couloir, pas vraiment pour retarder l'échéance. Au contraire, il semblait se préparer pour quelque chose. Encore plus choquant pour John, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de son ami, brillant et normal. John réprima un frisson.

Avant même qui entrèrent dans la pièce au bout du hall, John commença à suspecter que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'air sentait le médicament en quelque sorte, propre et en contradiction avec le parfum de cèdre qui flottait dans le reste de la maison.

« Mummy, c'est John. » Sherlock se dirigea tout droit vers sa mère, assise au bord d'un élégant fauteuil bergère. Ils ne firent aucun effort pour se toucher.

Elle avait été une belle femme à une époque. Il peut voir les restes des pommettes de Sherlock dans ses traités creusés et ses cheveux, bien que gris, tombaient en des boucles familières. La ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Sa peau était jaunâtre et lâche, son expression vague et fatiguée. Quelques machines bipaient et cliquetaient distraitement au fond de la pièce, un rappel constant d'une vie qui s'écoule.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Mme Holmes.

- Un ami de Sherlock, dit-elle lentement comme si elle savourait les mots. Comme c'est gentil. Tu connais Mycroft ?

- Non m'dame. » Il regarda Sherlock, mais il avait toujours ce sourire étrange. « Seulement Sherlock.

- C'est un bon garçon, mon Sherlock. Intelligent aussi. » Son sourire était un peu de travers alors qu'elle pointait du doigt la fenêtre. Quelqu'un avait pris le temps de manucurer les ongles de ses mains tremblantes d'un rose joyeux. « Tu devrais aller jouer dehors avec ton ami Sherlock. On dirait une si belle journée.

- On vient de l'extérieur. » Même la voix de Sherlock semblait différente, enjouée et légère. « N'est-ce pas John ?

- Oh ouais. Il fait très chaud dehors. Pas un nuage en vue.

- Oh. Elle soupira doucement, ses yeux se fermant. C'est bien, c'est très bien.

- Mummy ? » Comme elle ne bougeait pas, Sherlock replia doucement sa main exposé sous les couvertures. « Allons-y. »

Ils se sont échappés par les escaliers, loin de l'odeur persistante d'une mort lente. John avait des milliers de questions, mais il les repoussa comme étant non pertinentes. Si Sherlock voulait qu'il sache, il lui dirait.

La chambre de Sherlock était plus propre que John l'avait imaginé, mais vu l'état du reste de la maison il doutait que Sherlock serait autorisé à maintenir un niveau désiré de chaos, même dans son propre espace. Sa personnalité transparaissait à travers la bizarre élégance de la chambre. Les murs étaient recouverts de diagrammes accrochés habituellement dans le bureau d'un médecin : l'oreille interne, le tube digestif et le système osseux Des étages de livres bordées les murs, remplies de livres reliés en cuir et de manuels de médecine. Le bureau était un fouillis de papiers, ficelles, petits os et un hibou empaillé. Un lit énorme en bois sombre et lourd dominait la chambre, recouvert d'un édredon noir qui laissait voir des draps blancs frais. John se rappela douloureusement de son réveil matinal.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi tout de suite. Tu ferais bien de dormir. » Sherlock se vautra dans sa chaise de bureau, exactement comme il l'avait fait des douzaines de fois dans la chambre de John.

Il n'avait jamais dormi dans le lit d'un ami avant. Enlevant ses chaussures, il décida de garder tout le reste et se coucha au-dessus des couvertures. Ce serait comme s'il s'était assoupi pendant qu'ils parlaient. Ce n'était pas du tout bizarre. Le plan fonctionnait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il pose sa tête sur le lit. L'oreiller sentait comme Sherlock, la faible odeur de menthe de son shampooing et la saveur forte de la cigarette. La cigarette devrait le gêner davantage, pensa-t-il alors qu'il fermait les yeux, mais c'était une partie de Sherlock et il représentait la sécurité. Il s'endormit avant de pouvoir penser plus longtemps à ça.

"John ! » Il se réveilla en sursaut par une rude secousse, la main de Sherlock sur son épaule.

« Quoi…

- Tu criais. » Sherlock retira sa main comme s'il s'était brulé.

« Ouais, je fais ça. Désolé. Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait si je faisais une petite sieste. D'habitude c'est seulement quand je dors plus que quelques heures. Il se frotta les yeux. Terreur nocturne.

- Oui. Evident. » Sherlock continua de reculer.

« Je suis désolé », répéta John, fixant ses chaussettes. Il y avait un trou dans la gauche. « Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Tu ne m'as pas fait peur », répondit Sherlock d'un ton sec, battant en retraite vers sa chaise. « J'aillais te réveiller de toute façon.

- Tu as des questions ?

- Une question. Quel était le nom de la fille qui a accusé ton père ?

- Martha Henley, dit John immédiatement. Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, elle avait tort comme je te l'ai dit. Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer planifiant quelque chose d'aussi compliqué. Et pas après tout ce temps.

- Non, ce n'était pas elle, mais elle saura qui c'était. Tu l'as dit toi-même John, ton père était presque invisible après ça. La seule chose notable qui lui est arrivée est cette accusation. Ça doit être connecté à sa mort. » Ce récit clama Sherlock, évacuant le reste de ses préoccupations. « On doit lui parler. Elle est la clef.

- Je ne sais pas où elle est. Les épaules de John s'affaissèrent. Ils ont déménagé après, Dieu sait où.

- Réfléchis John. Elle vient d'une famille importante. Ils ne sont pas connus pour disparaitre sans faire de bruit. Ça va prendre quelques jours mais on peut suivre sa trace.

- Comment on la fera parler ? Et si elle me reconnaissait ?

- Elle ne te reconnaitra pas. Je doute qu'elle ait jamais su à quoi tu ressemblais et de toute façon tu es passé de treize à seize ans, tu n'as plus la même allure. » Maintenant Sherlock souriait, un vrai sourire, les lèvres fermées et une sournoise satisfaction.

« Ça te plait tout ça, l'accusa légèrement John, passant une main dans ses cheveux désespérément ébouriffés.

- Je te l'ai dit. J'aime les énigmes.

- Ça devrait me mettre en colère, tu sais. Toi, t'amusant avec la pire chose qui me soit jamais arrivée.

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas ? » demanda Sherlock, son sourire disparaissant au profit d'un regard plus méfiant, comme s'il se préparait à être frappé.

« Non. En fait c'est… réconfortant, en quelque sorte. Ce qui est complètement fou. » Enfonçant à nouveau ses pieds dans ses baskets, John essaya de garder sa voie égale et clame. « Tu vas continuer aussi longtemps que ça t'amuse et c'est déjà plus que ce que tout le monde a fait pour mon père.

- Je ne le fais pas pour lui », répondit Sherlock d'un ton tranchant.

La réponse énervée de John mourut avant qu'elle ne puisse quitter ses lèvres alors qu'il saisit l'implication de cette déclaration. L'air devint lourd autour d'eux.

« Sherlock. » Un homme apparut à la porte. C'était incontestablement le père de Sherlock, grand et maigre avec les mêmes yeux vif-argent. Ils se fixèrent sur John immédiatement. « Ah. Je croyais qu'elle délirait encore. Les nouveaux médicaments entrainent parfois des hallucinations.

- Père, voici John. » Sherlock semblait figé comme un lapin dans les phares d'une voiture.

« Enchanté, M. Holmes. » John offrit sa main. L'homme ignora le geste.

« A l'avenir, Sherlock, n'embête plus ta mère avec tes amis vagabonds. Elle a besoin de repos maintenant. » John jeta un coup d'œil à ses vêtements, qui étaient usés c'est sûr, mais pas vraiment ceux d'un sans-abri. « Je sais que tu n'as aucun respect pour ce qu'on te dit qui ne vient pas de ton propre cerveau, mais essaye de faire un effort pour elle. Elle ne croit jamais au pire venant de toi et tu sais à quel point elle déteste qu'on lui prouve qu'elle a tort.

- Excusez-moi- » commença John, des bouffés de colère se diffusant à travers sa peau.

« Quant à vous, jeune homme. » Des yeux trop familiers se posèrent sur son visage. « Je suggère que vous rentriez chez vous, peu importe où c'est et que vous cessiez tout contact avec mon fils. Il semble peut-être être votre ami, mais je vous assure qu'il n'est pas capable d'une telle chose.

- Si, il l'est. » Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, John releva le menton avec un air de défi. « C'est un putain de bon ami.

- Vous jouez avec le feu », avertit encore une fois le père de Sherlock, avant de tourner les talons. « Le diner est prêt à sept heures, Sherlock. Si tu le manques, il n'y aura rien dans le cellier à voler. »

Tout comme Sherlock, ses pas étaient légers et il fallut plusieurs grandes inspirations avant que John soit sûr qu'il était hors de portée.

"Il a raison tu sais. » Sherlock parla dans le calme de la pièce. « Je n'en suis pas capable.

- C'est n'importe quoi. John se tourna brusquement, soudain en colère. Je m'en fous de toute la merde qu'on t'a racontée, Sherlock. Pour moi tu es un ami et tous les autres peuvent aller se faire foutre.

- Ils ne peuvent pas diagnostiquer un enfant avec une personnalité antisociale. Sherlock semblait impassible, mais son corps le trahissait, un pied se balançant d'avant en arrière. Ils appellent ça un trouble de la conduite. Mais les signes sont là cependant. Manque d'empathie, mépris pour les règles. Je fais croire aux gens que je suis sympa tout le temps pour avoir ce que je veux. Je n'ai jamais torturé d'animaux ou été quelqu'un qui mouillé son lit, mais ça c'est des inventions des films pour la plupart. Je sais ce que je suis John.

- Tu vois, c'est là que tu as tort. » Doucement, John traversa la pièce, s'approchant de Sherlock pour poser une main sur une épaule tremblante. « Tu n'as aucune idée de qui tu es. Et moi non plus. Ma mère dit toujours que le but d'être un adolescent est de piger tout ça. De comprendre qui tu es avant que tu sois coincé dans le corps d'un adulte.

- Les traits majeurs de la personnalité sont définis à l'âge de sept ans.

- Ouais, peut-être. Mais quand j'avais sept ans mon père était toujours encore en vie, je croyais en Dieu et au Père Noël et je croyais que le meilleur boulot au monde était de conduire un camion. Il laissa son pouce tracer un cercle sur cette omoplate pointue sous sa main. Tu n'es pas dérangé. Tu es différent. Mais tu sais quoi ? Les meilleures personnes le sont.

- Un jour, très bientôt, je vais te faire du mal. » L'avertissement n'eut pas d'effet alors que Sherlock s'appuya sur la main de John.

"Peut-être que je te ferai du mal en retour. John soupira. Ton père est un con.

- Seulement avec moi. On se ressemble trop. Il veut la laisser, tu sais. Il le ferait s'il n'était pas autant préoccupé par sa réputation. Il l'a seulement épousé pour l'argent. Maintenant il a des aspirations politiques.

- C'est horrible. » John augmenta la pression, tourna doucement son emprise en un massage doux et bizarre. « Qui voterait pour lui ?

- Il est charmant quand il en a besoin. Sociopathe. » Sherlock tourna sa tête de quelques degré pour la reposer contre la hanche de John. « Mycroft tombe toujours dans le panneau. Moi non. C'est pour ça que mon père me déteste. Pour lui, on est exactement pareil. Il pense qu'un jour je vais le tuer.

- Tu sais à quel point ça sonne dingue, hein ? » John frissonna, résistant à l'envie d'enfuir son nez dans les cheveux de son ami. « Tu ne le ferais pas de toute façon.

- Je le ferais. »

John fit glisser sa main de l'épaule vers la nuque de Sherlock. Ils frissonnèrent tous les deux.

« John », dit Sherlock, ne semblant pas vouloir commencer une phrase, seulement dire le nom comme un talisman.

- Ça va », répondit John faiblement, quelque chose se tordant douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Une porte claqua dans la maison comme un coup de feu, résonnant dans les escaliers.

« Sans vouloir t'offenser, je déteste ta maison. » John fit quelques pas en arrière, secoué. « Partant pour une balade ?

- La bibliothèque. On peut regarder les microfilms pour avancer sur notre piste. »

Fouiller à travers des mois de journaux mal conservés aurait dû être le programme d'une après-midi ennuyante. Au lieu de ça, John entra dans une sorte d'irréalité brumeuse. Dans le box d'à côté, Sherlock travaillait avec une manie méthodique, assimilant des mois entier d'articles en un coup d'œil. Pourtant, à chaque fois que John levait les yeux pour prendre une autre bobine, Sherlock levait la tête et leur regard se croisait. Cette seconde électrique les laissait tous les deux rouge et essoufflé jusqu'à ce que John se détourne. La tension montait tellement que lorsque Sherlock laissa échapper un petit cri pour signifier sa découverte, John cru un moment que c'était un cri de plaisir. Il dû prendre plusieurs grands inspirations pour clamer ses nerfs agités et remercia silencieusement sa mère de lui acheter des pantalons une taille au-dessus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » John abandonna finalement sa machine, osant se pencher sur l'épaule de Sherlock. Aussi près, il pouvait sentir une odeur sous celle de menthe et de fumée. C'était familier et sec. « Tu as trouvé où elle vit ?

- Au cimetière. Elle est morte, annonça-t-il avec délectation. Fantastique.

- Pourquoi fantastique ? Je croyais que c'était notre seule piste ?

- Circonstances suspicieuses ! » Un long doigt se posa sur l'écran. « On a d'abord pensé à un suicide accidentel, une overdose, mais sa colocataire et sa famille ont prétendu qu'elle n'en avait pas pris depuis un an. Les parents ont insisté pour chercher plus loin et la cause de la mort a été changée. Ça ne dit pas pourquoi.

- Donc ? » Il renifla furtivement, l'esprit maintenant pris au piège dans deux mystères.

« Réfléchis John ! Suicide accidentel ! C'est notre tueur. Si on trouve qui l'a tué, on saura qui a tué ton père.

- La police a résolu l'enquête ?

- Je ne suis pas encore aussi loin sur la bobine. »

John regarda les articles sur Martha devenir de plus en plus petits jusqu'à qu'il n'y ait plus que des paragraphes enterrés sous des monticules d'autres histoires. Le dernier était l'annonce de la mise en place d'une organisation de bienfaisance en son nom pour aider les adolescents avec des problèmes d'addiction à la drogue.

« Ce nom m'est familier », murmura John inhalant à nouveau doucement. Cette fois il a trouvé. Après-rasage ! Exactement le même qu'il utilisait lui-même. Ce qui était ridicule. Il n'y avait rien à raser sur les joues de Sherlock.

« La colocataire, dit Sherlock solennellement. Elle travaille à l'organisation caritative. Facile

- On peut lui parler demain alors », répondit-il vaguement, en essayant d'assimiler cette nouvelle information. Sherlock portait l'après-rasage de John. Stalker. Charmant, fou, magnifique, stalker.

« Demain ?

- On est dimanche et il est, John regarda sa montrer, reconnaissant d'avoir une distraction, six heures et demie. Personne ne sera là-bas à cette heure-ci.

- Bien. Demain alors. »

Faisant la moue, Sherlock repoussa la machine, laissant John enrouler les bobines. Quand il releva la tête, Sherlock était parti. Essayant de ne pas paniquer, il rendit les cartons au bibliothécaire et se dirigea vers la sortie. Est-ce que Sherlock a deviné ce qu'il avait senti ? Est-ce qu'il a tout lu sur le visage de John puis s'est enfui, trop embarrassé ? Ou pire, dégouté ? Est-ce qu'il a tout compris de travers ?

Il avait construit tout ce scenario dans sa tête pour rien. Sherlock était adossé contre le bâtiment tirant régulièrement sur une cigarette, aussi statique et sans émotion que le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés

« Comment tu arrives à mettre la main sur ces choses ? » demanda John nonchalamment au lieu des mille et une folles, obscènes questions qu'il voulait poser.

« Les courses sont livrées à la maison. Mummy avait l'habitude d'en fumer et personne n'a pris la peine de les enlever de la liste. » Il tira une longue bouffée, les yeux fermés et immobile sous ses paupières délicates. « Mon père ne s'embêterait pas à vérifier quelque chose comme ça.

- Ce n'est pas bon pour toi, tu sais ? »

Un des yeux de Sherlock s'ouvrit comme si ce commentaire n'avait pas besoin de l'attention des deux.

« Je suis au courant. Tu vas me faire la morale ?

- Non, soupira John. T'as faim ?

- Non. » Le mégot tomba au sol, écrasé par le talon d'une botte noire.

« Menteur ». John sourit et sans réfléchir tendit sa main. « Rentrons alors. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse rétracter son offre, Sherlock entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de John. Leur mains se réunirent, moites et calleuses. Les longues manches de la veste de Sherlock recouvraient leur mains jointes, les cachant des regards indiscrets. Ils marchaient doucement, se jetant des coups d'œil tout le long, tendus. Une légère rougeur monta aux joues de Sherlock, mais son emprise sur la main de John restait solide et sûre. Quand ils atteignirent l'appartement, ils se sont attardés à l'extérieur d'un accord silencieux, se lâchant petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'ils redevinrent presque deux personnes distingues.

« Un jour, très bientôt, dit John doucement, je vais t'embrasser.

- Peut-être que je vais t'embrasser en retour. » Sherlock sourit. Pas un sourire brillant, charmeur ou sournois. Un sourire un peu maladroit, comme s'il pouvait s'enfuir à tout moment.

« Bien. » John le poussa gentiment vers la porte, vers la chaleur, le diner et la famille. « C'est bien. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de la traductrice** : Comme d'habitude un grand merci à Shilar pour la correction du chapitre. Et un grand merci à vous pour les reviews ! A ceux qui attendent encore ne réponse, que ce soit ici ou pour AFS, ça arrive, je vous promets. J'ai eu quelques contre temps cette semaine mais tout devrait à nouveau être normal maintenant. Bonne lecture =)

* * *

Chapitre 3

Le premier pilier en pierre à la grille de l'Academy était devenu leur point de rendez-vous. John s'adossa à la pierre chauffée par le soleil et essaya de ne penser à rien. La journée entière passée en cours avait été horrible. Le sommeil l'avait fui la nuit précédente, et quand il s'était finalement endormi, ses rêves s'étaient mélangés, désordonnés et coléreux. Il avait laissé tomber vers trois heures du matin et avait passé le reste de la nuit à lire un livre de poche usé. Épuisé et confus, chaque minute en cours semblait s'allonger en heure. Trouver la colocataire de Martha était son dernier espoir et la pensée d'un échec lui retournait l'estomac. Au moins ça serait réglé, d'une manière ou d'un autre. Au moins ça serait fini.

« John. » Sherlock se fraya facilement un chemin à travers la masse d'étudiant, ignorant les regards furieux dans sa direction. « Tu as une mine affreuse.

- Merci. » John réussi à sourire. Naturellement, Sherlock était impeccable, comme d'habitude, et John voulait désespérément le prendre dans ses bras. Il était certain qu'il serait immensément réconfortant de plonger son visage dans le creux de ce cou pâle. Une idée complètement folle puisque rien en Sherlock ne suggérait le confort. Il était fait d'angles tranchants, d'un esprit vif et de mots acerbes. « Pouvais pas dormir.

- Tu dois vraiment te débarrasser de ces terreurs nocturnes. Prêt à y aller ? » Il y avait une joie malsaine dans les yeux de Sherlock que John choisit d'ignorer.

« Ouais, allons-y. »

Le métro était bondé et ils étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre. Pour une fois John était trop nerveux pour apprécier le contact. Il décida qu'un de ces jours, il allait devoir prévoir un moment pour paniquer à propos du fait qu'il était attiré par un autre garçon. De préférence en privé quand il ne sera pas occupé à courir après Sherlock comme un acolyte tout droit sorti d'un BD… donc probablement jamais.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un quartier miteux. Sans la moindre hésitation, Sherlock les conduisit vers le bon bâtiment et ils montèrent quelques marches vers le bureau de la Fondation Martha Henley.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va lui dire ? murmura John.

- Tu demandes ça maintenant ? Vraiment John ? » Sherlock ouvrit la porte.

Il y avait une salle d'attente élégante remplie de magasine ainsi qu'une odeur d'antiseptique. Une jeune femme était assise derrière le bureau à la réception, ses cheveux relevés en un chignon lâche. Derrière elle se trouvait une rangé de bureaux, des conversations douces fuyaient de sous les portes.

« Bienvenue à la Fondation Martha Henley, je peux vous aider ? » demanda-t-elle sans relever la tête pour les regarder.

« Oui, mademoiselle Hooper. Je crois que vous pouvez, » dit Sherlock d'une voix trainante. Elle leva la tête brusquement.

« Etes-vous un client ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

- Non, on a quelques questions pour vous. » Sherlock tira John en avant. Il fit un signe timide de la main.

« Oh… oh mon Dieu. » Le sang quitta son visage alors qu'elle murmurait en hoquets terrifiés. « Vous… James… Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu… Vous lui ressemblez tellement. Mais vous ne pouvez pas être… vous êtes son fils, n'est-ce pas ? »

A en juger par l'élargissement de ses yeux, Sherlock n'avait pas anticipé cette réaction. Tant pis pour le « personne ne te reconnaitra après tant d'années. »

« Heu, ouais. Désolé. Vous connaissiez mon père ?

- Oui. Oui… je. » Elle déglutit difficilement. « C'était notre prof à toute les deux. Martha et moi je veux dire.

- On a besoin de vous poser quelques questions, coupa froidement Sherlock.

- Très bien. Oui. Bien sûr. Laissez-moi juste… » Elle sauta de sa chaise, se précipita au fond du couloir.

« Ça s'est bien passé, observa John.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu lui ressemblais tellement ? demanda Sherlock agacé. C'est vital, John.

- Je ne pensais pas que je lui ressemblais, protesta John. Je me rappelle de lui comme un vieil homme. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait encore des photos à regarder d'avant. »

L'idée qu'il commençait peut-être déjà à oublier lui fit peur. Il essaya de rassembler une image de son père avant sa dépression. Tout ce qu'il put imaginer était une version figé de l'homme qu'il était devenu, indistinct et distant.

Mlle. Hooper réapparut, portant un manteau et un sac à main. « J'ai une pause d'une demi-heure pour le déjeuner. Il y a un café au bout de la rue. Personne ne nous dérangera. »

Ils se rassemblèrent autour d'une table métallique bancale, le vacarme des autres clients créant une curieuse atmosphère intime.

« Je l'ai toujours aimé comme prof. » Elle parlait doucement, préférant fixer son café plutôt que d'établir un contact visuel. « Il était doué pour ça. Très doué. Quand Martha m'a raconté, je ne l'ai pas cru au début.

- Vous voulez dire quand il l'a frappé ? demanda John avec amertume.

- Non. Oh mon Dieu. Ecoutez, c'était un homme bien, je pense. Mais les gens font des erreurs, non ? Ils tombent amoureuses des mauvaises personnes. » Elle pressa ses mains contre son front. « Ils ont des secrets.

- Il avait une relation avec elle, » dit Sherlock platement. Elle hocha la tête doucement.

C'était comme être frappé à l'estomac. Son père avait une liaison avec une lycéenne. C'était impossible. Martha avait dix-sept ans à l'époque, son père presque quarante. Il n'aurait jamais profité de la situation comme ça, n'aurait jamais tout risqué pour quoi ? Du sexe ?

« Fais attention, John. » Sherlock tapota sa main gauche.

« Mais…

- Pas maintenant.

- Très bien. » Il prit une profonde inspiration et expira doucement, puis leva le regard. « Donc. Une liaison.

- Je l'ai découvert longtemps après que ce soit fini. Elle n'en a parlé a personne à par moi. On était amie au lycée, elle m'écrivait de temps en temps après son déménagement. Puis elle est tombée dans la drogue et a disparu pendant un moment. » Elle jouait avec les grains de sucre tombés à côté de son café. « Quand on a repris contact, elle était en train d'essayer d'arrêter l'héroïne. J'ai proposé de vivre avec elle et de l'aider. C'était atroce.

- Et c'est tout ce qu'elle vous a dit ? demanda Sherlock brusquement.

- Oui. » Ça voix devient plus faible.

« Alors pourquoi elle l'accuserait de l'avoir frappée ? demanda John à travers ses dents serrées. Ça a mal fini ?

- Non. Pas du tout. » Elle leva les yeux vers John, puis les baissa à nouveau nerveusement.

- Pourquoi la police a-t-elle changé d'avis sur la cause de sa mort ? insista Sherlock. Pourquoi ne continueraient-t-ils pas de croire qu'une toxico connue n'a pas injecté trop de came dans ses veines ?

- Elle n'aurait pas fait ça ! » Même énervée, elle ne pouvait pas supporter de lever la tête. Au lieu de ça, elle fixait furieusement son café. « Pas après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour devenir clean. La police ne nous a pas crus, moi et ses parents, au départ. Pas même quand je leur ai dit qu'elle ne s'était jamais rien injecté avant. Elle détestait les aiguilles. Elle l'a toujours sniffé.

- Qu'est ce qui les a fait changer d'avis ?

- Quelqu'un est entré par effraction dans l'appartement deux semaines après sa mort. On a saccagé sa chambre… la mienne. » Sa voix se brisa et elle recommença à fixer la table. « Rien n'a été volé ou cassé. On cherchait quelque chose. Après ça, ils étaient obligés de nous écouter. L'affaire n'est cependant pas allée loin. Pas assez de preuves, pas de suspects.

- Mais vous saviez, n'est-ce pas Molly ? » Avec cette fausse gentillesse, Sherlock paraissait encore plus terrifiant que lorsqu'il criait. « Elle vous a tout raconté et vous a fait promettre de ne rien dire. Elle vous a mis en danger en se confiant à vous, vous avez donc dû faire semblant d'être stupide. Il cherchait des preuves, mais il n'y en avait aucune, pas vrai ?

- Comment vous savez ça ? » Elle commença à se lever, attrapant son sac. « Vous ne devriez pas savoir ça.

- La personne qui a tué votre amie a également tué mon père. » John attrapa son bras, suppliant. « S'il vous plait. Racontez-nous.

- Vous êtes juste des gamins. » Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. « Vous ne pouvez rien changer, rien faire. C'est mieux si vous ne savez pas.

- J'ai besoin de savoir. » Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lâcher son bras, même s'il savait qu'on commençait à les regarder. « Quelqu'un l'a tué et j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir. » Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres nerveusement puis se rassit finalement. « Vous n'avez pas besoin, mais quelqu'un doit savoir, non ? Je ne l'ai jamais dit à ses parents. Je n'avais aucune preuve ou quoi que ce soit. Elle n'était pas elle-même quand elle me l'a raconté… en pleine désintox. C'était brutal, mais elle ne voulait pas aller en cure. Alors j'attendais à l'extérieur de sa chambre, je fermais la porte à clé et je l'écoutais crier…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a raconté ? interrompit Sherlock. Soyez concise.

- Elle et James se voyaient dans un hôtel parfois. Ce n'était pas un bel endroit, mais je suppose qu'ils ne posaient pas trop de questions. Après qu'ils aient… fini, ils étaient retournés à la voiture. Il y avait deux hommes sur le parking. L'un des deux a dégainé une arme. James et Martha se sont cachés derrière une voiture. Elle a dit qu'il y a eu un bruit léger, pas comme les coups de feu qu'on entend à la télé.

- Un silencieux, supposa Sherlock.

- Peut-être. Martha a crié. Le tireur s'est tourné vers eux. Elle était persuadé qu'il allait également leur tirer dessus, mais il n'a même pas sorti son arme. Il leur a dit que s'ils disaient quoi que ce soit, il les tuerait aussi. » Molly prit une profonde inspiration et expira doucement. « Ils se sont mis d'accord et il les a laissé partir. Le lendemain, quelqu'un avait déposé une plainte à la police affirmant avoir vu James frapper Martha.

- Oh… oh ! Et quand elle a essayé de nier, le tireur s'est montré, devina Sherlock. Il l'a convaincu que c'était mieux pour elle de coopérer.

- Il lui a dit que si elle confirmait l'histoire, il ne dirait à personne ce qui se passait réellement. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était ne jamais revoir James, ne jamais raconter à personne ce qui était arrivé. Puis il a sortis un pistolet et lui a mis dans la bouche, pour lui rappeler qu'il pouvait la tuer n'importe quand s'il le voulait. » Molly attrapa une serviette, essuyant en vain ses yeux. « Elle a fait tout ce qu'il demanda. Elle aurait été d'accord pour tout après ça.

- Pourquoi il ne les a pas tués quand il les a vus ? John secoua la tête. Pourquoi attendre toutes ces années ?

- Il aime avoir le contrôle. Je suis sûr qu'il gardait un œil sur eux tout le temps. Il passait en voiture devant leur maison, écoutait leurs conversations téléphoniques. C'était un jeu. » Les yeux maintenant fermés, Sherlock parlait comme s'il était sous l'eau. « Aussi longtemps qu'il les gardait séparés, qu'il les gardait effrayés, ils étaient ses pions. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas continué pendant des années. Ça a marché avec James. Il était terrifié au point de devenir agoraphobe et de presque développer une forme de catatonie. Mais pas avec Martha. Elle est devenue clean puis est devenue stupide.

- Elle n'était pas stupide ! Comment pouvez-vous dire quelque chose comme ça ? cria Molly. Vous ne la connaissiez pas.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je sais ce qu'elle a fait. » Il chassa de la main les mots de Molly comme il aurait chassé des mouches. « Trois semaines avant qu'elle ne meurt, elle a appelé James.

- Vous… comment pouvez-vous… balbutia Molly.

- Le tireur avait gardé un œil sur eux. Elle a dû penser qu'il l'avait oubliée. Stupide. Elle a brisé les règles de son jeu. Elle a supplié James de la rencontrer quelque part. Ce qu'ils ont clairement fait et ce qui les a condamné tous les deux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout risquer ?

- Elle l'aimait, dit Molly faiblement. Elle m'a dit qu'ils allaient se revoir. Juste une fois, pour qu'elle puisse lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Ils ont fait attention.

- C'est pour ça qu'il est sorti de sa dépression, réalisa John. Ce n'était pas pour ma mère ou pour nous… c'était parce qu'il l'avait vu, n'est-ce pas ? Le bâtard… ce… putain… merde… »

Un pied cogna le sien sous la table, réconfortant et tendre.

« Je suis désolée. » Molly attrapa sa main et la tapota doucement. Ça lui demanda un grand effort pour ne pas la retirer. « Je suis tellement désolée.

- Difficilement de votre faute. Vous ne déteniez seulement que des informations vitales qui auraient pu résoudre deux meurtres ». Les yeux de Sherlock s'ouvrirent à nouveau. « Maintenant, la question essentielle. Qui était le tireur.

- Je ne sais pas. Elle ne me l'a jamais dit. Je ne voulais pas savoir. » Cette fois, quand elle attrapa sa veste, John sut qu'il ne pourrait pas la persuader de rester. « Et vous ne devriez pas non plus chercher à savoir. Vous devriez être dehors en train de jouer au foot ou de courir après les filles. »

John émit involontairement un petit grognement amusé. L'idée que l'un des deux puisse sortir et même faire semblant de s'intéresser au sport ou aux filles lui faisait presque peur. Pire, quand il leva les yeux, il trouva Sherlock, lui aussi un sourire narquois sur les lèvres et en quelques secondes ils se mirent à rire comme des enfants drogués au sucre.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous deux » répondit Molly d'un ton cassant et elle sortit alors qu'ils étaient toujours en train de rire. Des regards ennuyés de tous les coins du café se posaient sur eux.

Ce n'est qu'une fois de retour dans le train que la gaieté de John le lâcha complètement. Les vagues de tristesse et de colère qui prirent sa place le firent chanceler.

« Mon père avait une liaison avec une adolescente. » Il avait besoin de le dire à voix haute, de regarder Sherlock hocher la tête pour confirmer. « Il a profité d'une lycéenne et a été témoin d'un meurtre. Il n'a même jamais essayé de faire les choses bien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dû faire ?

- Tout raconter à la police, même si ça lui coutait. Ils auraient trouvé le premier corps ou des preuves qui-

- C'est possible d'être aussi bouché ? demanda Sherlock, un sourcil levé de manière arrogante. Réfléchis John.

- Je ne peux pas, grogna-t-il. Ma tête me fait mal, je n'ai pas dormi correctement depuis des mois, tout ce que je savais sur mon père était un mensonge, comment je suis censé réfléchir quand tout le reste crie-

- Tais-toi, » ordonna Sherlock. John se tut. « L'hystérie ne te va pas. Prend une profonde inspiration. Pense aux faits, pas aux émotions

- Il n'y est pas allé à cause de la liaison, c'est ça ? dit-il misérablement. Même après quand il ne pouvait plus enseigner. Ça l'aurait peut-être envoyé en prison.

- Faux ! Il serait allé en prison pour cette fille, il a abandonné tout le reste pour elle ! Quel homme courageux et héroïque il aurait fait à ses yeux s'il était allé voir la police. Ça aurait valu le coup pour lui. Pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait ? »

Malgré ce que lui disait son bon sens et ses sentiments, John n'envoya pas son poing voler vers cette bouche sarcastique, ni ne quitta abruptement le wagon. Au lieu de ça, il essaya de se rappeler la conversation, s'imaginant la voix brisée de Molly pour trouver un indice subtile que Sherlock avait saisi.

« Oh… oh mon Dieu. » Il enroula sa main autour de la manche du blazer de Sherlock. « Le tireur est un officier de police, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ça qui terrifiait autant mon père. A chaque fois qu'il voyait un officier ou une voiture de flics, il devait penser que c'était le tireur. Tu as dit qu'il devait surement passer en voiture près de la maison, donc parfois c'était vraiment lui.

- Exactement. » Sherlock tourna sa main pour attraper les doigts de John. « Et on peut l'arrêter maintenant.

- Comment ?

- Il était sur les deux scènes de crime. J'en suis sûr. Il n'aurait pas été capable de résister à la tentation. » Il jeta un regard aux autres passagers, baissant la voix. « Tu sais déjà qui s'est.

- Vraiment ?

- Ça devait être un de ceux qui ont essayé de te pousser dans la mauvaise direction. Un de ces hommes 'compatissants' qui t'ont dit que les accidents arrivent.

- Il y en avait six ou sept comme ça.

- Et combien d'entre eux était sur les deux scènes de crime ? Il n'y avait que trois officiers présents quand Martha est morte. » Sherlock fixait le vide comme s'il était un océan de connaissance. « George Rowe, Alexander Calcutta et Sebastian Moran.

- Moran. » John serra fortement la main de Sherlock, ses ongles coupant la peau douce. « Il me répétait tout le temps son nom. ''Un mec essaie peut-être de fumer à l'intérieur quand sa femme n'est pas là, Johnny, mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, demande l'Inspecteur Moran''. Il m'a donné un bonbon à la menthe. Je l'ai jeté.

- Idiot.

- Ben comment j'étais censé savoir que c'était une preuve ?

- Pas toi, John. Lui. Son orgueil. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu s'en sortir s'il n'était pas aussi sûr de lui. C'est simple maintenant. On trouve son adresse et on lui fait tout avouer.

- On va trouver un génie du crime, frapper à sa porte, et lui demander poliment de se rendre ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un génie du crime, dédaigna Sherlock. Et j'ai un plan.

- Ecoutons ça alors.

- Ben. J'ai les grandes lignes du plan, admit-il de mauvaise grâce. Tais-toi maintenant et laisse-moi réfléchir au reste. »

A contrecœur, John se tut et essaya de se concentrer pour reprendre une respiration normale. Finalement, les doigts de Sherlock se crispèrent et John, se sentant coupable, relâcha sa prise ferme. Quatre demi-lunes rouges étaient imprimées sur le côté de la main de Sherlock.

« Mon Dieu, désolé. » Il frotta son pouce d'une manière apaisante sur les marques profondes.

« Pour quoi ? demanda Sherlock distraitement. Tu en avais besoin. »

Ça donnait maintenant à John autre chose à ruminer pour le reste du chemin jusqu'à la maison.

« Je veux couper mes cheveux, » annonça Harry quand ils passèrent le seuil de l'appartement. Elle tenait une paire de ciseaux à bout rond, un air de rébellion sur le visage. « Je les déteste.

- Tu adores tes cheveux. » John attrapa un pull, de retour dans sa vie de tous les jours. « Si tu les coupes aujourd'hui, ils mettront des mois à repousser.

- Je m'en fiche ! » Elle écarta les lames et passa une boucle entre leurs dents émoussées. « Je les déteste !

- Harry. » Il essaya d'attraper les ciseaux. « Viens maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Il ne se passe rien ! » Elle essaya de couper, mais ses cheveux glissèrent seulement entre les lames. « Tu peux garder les tiens courts alors pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ?

- Si tu utilises ces ciseaux, tu vas finir par ressembler à un hérisson. Et comment exactement tu comptes couper les cheveux à l'arrière de ta propre tête, dit Sherlock d'une voix trainante.

- Avec des miroirs. » Elle découvrit ses dents et grogna contre lui.

« Si tu vas me chercher les ciseaux du panier à couture de ta mère, je le ferai.

- Non tu ne feras rien ! » protesta John alors qu'Harry émettait un couinement de plaisir et s'élançait vers la chambre. « Tu ne peux pas lui couper, ma mère va devenir folle.

- Elle sera plus ou moins énervée de savoir que tu enquêtes sur la mort de ton père ou par un changement temporaire d'apparence de sa fille ?

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, bredouilla-t-il.

- Vous prenez tous les deux votre vie en main. » Sherlock haussa les épaules d'une manière élégante. « Je crois que c'est exactement la même chose. »

John ferma la bouche avec un claquement sonore des dents. Il se tourna vers le poêle et se consacra à la préparation de pain perdu, résolue à ne pas se tourner, même quand le doux cliquetis des ciseaux commença.

« Regarde Johnny. » La main d'Harry se referma sur son coude, le détournant de la cuisinière. La coupe de cheveux ressemblait à quelque chose tout droit sortie d'un magazine. C'était très court, mais féminin tout de même, avec une frange recouvrant son front.

« C'est magnifique. » Il tendit la main et remit un épi en place. « Tu aimes ? »

Elle hocha la tête timidement.

« Quand as-tu appris à couper les cheveux ? » John regarda par-dessus la tête d'Harry vers Sherlock, qui les ignorait tous les deux en faveur de l'étude des mystères que constituaient les fissures au plafond.

« C'est pas sorcier. »

John repensa à la manucure parfaite d'une femme en train de mourir, les bouts nets de ses boucles tombant en cascade.

« Dis merci Harry. » Il luttait contre la boule qu'il avait soudain dans la gorge.

« Merci Sherlock. » Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Sherlock regarda frénétiquement vers John pour de l'aide. Il mima un câlin et c'est ce que fit Sherlock à contrecœur.

« Très bien, c'est l'heure du diner. Lave-toi les mains, ordonna-t-il, prenant pitié de son ami. Puis on va s'exercer sur l'orthographe des mots.

- Ugh. Bien. » Harry marcha d'un pas lourd vers la salle de bain.

« Merci, répéta John quand elle fut partie.

- Je ne couperai pas les tiens.

- Je n'allais pas demander. Je les aime bien ébouriffé. » Il posa une assiette devant Sherlock et s'il n'avait pas été aussi près, il ne l'aurait pas entendu murmurer :

« Moi aussi. »

Sherlock ne révéla pas son plan cette nuit-là, ni s'il en avait vraiment un. Quand John le rejoignit le lendemain aux portes du lycée, il semblait inhabituellement énervé.

« Ce weekend, commença-t-il avant que John n'ait eu le temps de dire un simple bonjour, je peux dormir chez toi ?

- Ouais, bien sûr. Je dois demander à ma mère, mais tu es dans ses bonnes grâces en ce moment. Je lui ai raconté comment tu as empêché la mutilation des cheveux d'Harry. » John fronça les sourcils. « Tu vas devoir ramener un sac de couchage ou quelque chose, je n'en ai plus.

- Je peux faire ça. Je ne vais pas rentrer avec toi ce soir. Ni les autres jours jusqu'à vendredi.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Il y a doit choses que je dois faire, dit Sherlock doucement. C'est seulement trois jours.

- Oh. Très bien. » John se sentait malgré tout blessé. Ils n'avaient pas passé plus d'un jour ou deux séparé depuis des semaines, mais s'il protestait il allait passer pour le stalker effrayant qu'il accuse toujours Sherlock d'être. « On se voit vendredi alors ?

- Oui. » Sherlock commença à se tourner dans la direction de sa propre maison pour une fois. Puis il s'arrêta. « Attends. Ici. »

Passant sous un portail rouillé, il fit signe à John de le suivre. Le mince passage était sombre et calme. Sherlock contourna John, faisant quelques pas en avant pour l'immobiliser contre le mur. Avec beaucoup d'attention, Sherlock baissa sa tête jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent presque. Puis il s'arrêta, son souffle chaud sur le visage de John.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? murmura John.

- Tu as promis, répondit Sherlock dans un soufflé tout aussi étouffé.

- Ouais… ouais, c'est vrai. » Doucement, comme si Sherlock allait peut-être changer d'avis, John franchit l'espace entre eux.

Les lèvres de Sherlock étaient sèches et gercées, son haleine empestait la cigarette et il ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire de ses mains. Leurs nez se heurtèrent. Tout était trop chaud et tremblant. Pourtant, c'était immanquablement le meilleur baiser que John n'avait jamais partagé. Il leva les bras pour enfouir ses doigts dans des boucles épaisses, se délectant de la sensualité du geste. Doucement, il passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Sherlock. La légère retenue dans le souffle de Sherlock l'encouragea. De longs, beaux doigts se posèrent finalement sur la taille de John.

Quand il devint impossible de respirer, John s'éloigna très légèrement. Il déposa des baisers doux le long de la mâchoire de Sherlock et dans son cou. La pensée de laisser une marque à la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule lui traversa l'esprit.

« Oui, » exigea Sherlock, le mot faisant vibrer la peau sous les lèvres de John.

« Oh putain… John déglutit difficilement. Sherlock… »

Ses dents et sa langue se mirent au travail, heureux du léger goût de sueur sur la peau douce et des mains de Sherlock qui s'accrochaient à lui. Ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, perdus et incroyablement fébriles jusqu'à ce que, à contrecœur, John releva la tête. La marque était déjà magnifiquement rouge, et il la lécha une dernière fois, pour le principe.

« Je dois y aller, murmura Sherlock, ses mains toujours posées fermement sur la taille de John. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

- Sais pas. La même chose que tu m'as fait, je suppose. » Il leva la tête. « Encore un. Pour la chance.

- Je ne crois pas en la chance. » Mais Sherlock l'embrassa quand même, d'une manière douce et hésitante. « Vendredi.

- Oui, vendredi, » approuva John puis grogna un peu quand Sherlock s'éloigna. « Ne fais rien de stupide.

- Je suis incapable de faire quelque chose de moins que brillant. » Avec un dernier sourire découvrant ses dents, Sherlock était parti.

Dès que John passa la porte d'entrée, il se rua vers la salle de bain, ignorant complètement Harry. Avec le manque d'intimité, la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire était de tourner l'eau de la douche aussi froide que possible et de se mettre en dessous jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente à nouveau capable de regarder sa petite sœur dans les yeux. Avec le recul, il aurait dû enlever ses vêtements d'abord.

C'était seulement avec son absence que John compris à quel point Sherlock était devenu omniprésent dans sa vie. Il avait des amitiés fortes avant, même une petite amie une fois pour quelques semaines, mais rien d'aussi intense que ce qu'il avait avec Sherlock. A partir du moment où il sortait des cours jusqu'à ce qu'il ose aller dormir, il ressentait une solitude qu'il ne pouvait pas nier. Il était tellement désespéré qu'il appela des amis de son ancien quartier pour rattraper le temps perdu. Ils étaient contents de pouvoir parler de rugby pendant quelques minutes, avant de retourner à leur vie, laissant John derrière. Qu'est ce qui arriverait quand Sherlock partirait pour de bon ? C'était inévitable après tout. Sherlock était brillant et magnifique. Il remarquerait à un moment donné que John était au mieux ordinaire et, au pire, irrémédiablement endommagé.

Combiné avec les nouvelles informations sur son père, ça devenait presque douloureux de patauger à travers la vie La dépression le poursuivait inlassablement et le Dr. Taylor lui lançait encore plus de regards inquiets pendant leur heure de silence que quand il avait commencé à la voir. Il était la proie de cauchemars désastreux et graphiques toutes les nuits. Faute de mieux, il préférait attendre sa mère plutôt que d'essayer de dormir.

« Johnny » le réprimanda-t-elle le jeudi soir. John posa sa tête aux cheveux ébouriffé sur son épaule. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Je sais, je suis désolé. » Il soupira. « Maman, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Toujours.

- Pourquoi tu as laissé papa rester ?

- Hmmmm. » Elle pinça les lèvres. « Je voulais garder notre famille unie. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai choisi une seule fois. Tous les matins je me levais et je décidais. Peut-être que si l'incendie ne s'était jamais produit, un jour je lui aurais demandé de partir. Je ne sais pas.

- Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

- Tu connais cette histoire.

- Oui, je sais. Mais raconte-là encore. S'il te plait.

- Ce n'est rien de très excitant. On est allé tous les deux à la même fête un 31 décembre, organisée par une connaissance mutuelle. Je n'arrive plus à me souvenir de son nom maintenant… Bérénice, je crois. Je me sentais fatiguée et j'étais un peu timide, alors je me suis mise en retrait contre un mur. Il y avait déjà un homme à cet endroit, il semblait encore moins à l'aise que moi. Je me souviens exactement de ce qu'il portait. Un pantalon baggy et un horrible pull vert citron. 'Oh mon Dieu' je me suis dit, 'j'espère qu'il ne va pas me parler'. Mais c'est ce qu'il a fait et il était en fait très doux et gentil. On est resté contre ce mur toute la nuit. » Elle sourit à John. « C'est ce que tu voulais savoir ?

- En gros, ouais. » Il réfléchit pendant qu'elle passait une main réconfortante sur son dos. « Quand tu as appris qu'il avait frappé cette fille… tu y as cru ?

- Johnny…

- S'il te plaît, maman. Je veux juste savoir, sois honnête. » Il se redressa, essayant de la convaincre de son sérieux. « Seulement, j'ai eu l'impression récemment de ne pas savoir toute l'histoire et je veux savoir.

- Ce n'est pas encore à propos de l'incendie…

- Non. Non pas vraiment. Il était parti bien avant, pas vrai ?

- Oui. » Elle sourit tristement. « J'avais espéré que tu ne le découvrirais jamais, mais c'était évident, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai cru. Qu'il l'a frappé.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, véritablement perplexe.

- Parce que sous la douceur et la gentillesse, ton père était un homme qui se mettait très facilement en colère.

- En colère à propos de quoi ?

- Tout. » Se déplaçant sur le canapé, elle plia ses jambes sous elle. Ca la rendait bizarrement jeune et prit John par surprise. « Il a eu des moments difficiles en grandissant. Il y a une bonne raison au fait que vous ne connaissiez pas vos grands-parents paternels. On était fiancés au moment où j'ai compris à quel point c'était profond. C'était une soirée chaude et nous étions allés nous promener. Un cycliste nous a dépassé, en roulant presque sur le pied de ton père. Il a couru derrière cet homme, l'a fait descendre de son vélo, et il l'a frappé.

- Papa a frappé quelqu'un ?

- Oh oui. Et pas pour la dernière fois. »

Un souvenir, efface et vaporeux, revint à John. Son père lui prenant les mains et lui montrant où mettre ses pouces. Ensemble, ils s'entrainaient en frappant un coussin. Son père lui avait dit de ne jamais frapper le premier, seulement pour se défendre.

« Et tu l'as quand même épousé ?

- Tu comprendras un jour. Tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui te correspond tellement que tu seras prêt à ignorer ses travers. Ou peut-être qu'ils seront assortis aux tiens. J'avais besoin que quelqu'un soit en colère pour moi, je crois. Je n'ai jamais était bonne à ça. J'ai fait la paix avec ça et avec lui maintenant. Je continue d'espérer que toi aussi. »

Est-ce qu'elle lui aurait pardonné si elle avait su toute la vérité ? John ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'elle l'aurait fait. Il doit y avoir des limites à ce qu'on choisit d'oublier, même quand on est amoureux, pas vrai ? Il décida alors qu'il ne lui dirait jamais. Son père avait fait assez de dégâts.

« J'y travaille, lui répondit-t-il. Maman, est-ce que Sherlock peut dormir ici ce weekend ?

- Oui, bien sûr. » Son sourire illumine son visage. « Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de la dernière fois où tu as invité quelqu'un. Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose de spécial ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'on sera beaucoup ici. Seulement pour dormir et des trucs comme ça.

- Je suis contente que vous vous soyez trouvé. » Elle se leva du canapé. « C'est un garçon très isolé.

- Sherlock ? » C'est vrai que Sherlock était seul, mais John ne l'avait jamais imaginé isolé. La solitude était une partie de lui, aussi naturel que de respirer.

« Les garçons. » Elle secoua la tête. « C'est incroyable tout ce que vous ne remarquez pas. Maintenant, au lit, jeune homme.

- Oui maman. » Il l'embrassa sagement sur la joue, avant de se retirer dans sa chambre pour réfléchir.

Le Vendredi après-midi, il était pratiquement en train de vibrer d'excitation et de tout le café qu'il avait bu pour rester éveillé. Dès qu'il put, il sortit de cette salle de classe et de ces élèves ennuyants. Le trottoir était déjà plein de ses camarades, se déversant dans la rue. Parmi le flot de polos rouges et blancs, une tache de bleu sombre se distinguait comme un loup parmi les moutons.

Le cœur de John décida qu'après seize ans de battements réguliers, ça ne ferait pas de mal d'en sauter un ou deux.

« T'es sorti plus tôt ? » Il se faufila à travers la foule pour se retrouver à côté de Sherlock. Un grand sac en cuir noir était accroché à l'une de ses épaules.

« Journée des métiers. » Sherlock regarda la foule autour de lui, clairement pas impressionné. « Ennuyeux.

- Tu as séché, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu n'as pas du tout dormi, n'est-ce pas ? imita Sherlock. Tu ne m'es pas utile dans cet état.

- Pardon ? C'est pas comme si j'y pouvais quelque chose, grimaça John. Donc tu as un plan ?

- Oui.

- Qui consiste en…

- Je t'expliquerai après que tu aies dormi. Je n'aime pas me répéter.

- Tu vas me faire faire une sieste ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

- Non.

- Bien.

- Tu as besoin d'une nuit entière de repos. Une sieste te rendrait seulement groggy. » Sherlock commença à se faufiler à travers la foule, John sur ses talons.

- On n'aura pas besoin de tout le weekend ?

- Une nuit suffira. Ce n'est pas une opération militaire. »

Sherlock refusa de dire un mot de plus à ce sujet, détournant la conversation vers un article qu'il avait lu sur la formation nuageuse. Il continua sur des sujets purement académiques pendant tout le diner malgré les vives réclamations d'Harry.

« Va mettre quelque chose à la télé, » ordonna Sherlock quand le diner fut mangé et la vaisselle lavée.

« Oh ! J'ai emprunté Les Goonies à George aujourd'hui. » Harry sauta de sa chaise. « On peut regarder ça ?

Jon était avachi d'un côté du canapé, Harry à moitié étendu sur ses genoux et Sherlock assis soigneusement à l'autre extrémité. D'habitude, Sherlock déteste les films, mais il regarda celui-ci avec un courage et un silence inhabituel. Peut-être qu'il était ailleurs, vu son regard flou. John se laissa prendre par le film, riant même à certains des meilleurs moments. Harry riait avec lui, même quand elle ne comprenait pas tout à fait les blagues.

« Un autre ? demanda-t-elle dès qu'il finit.

- Même pas en rêve. » Il la guida jusqu'à son lit, essayant de ne pas précipiter sa lecture ou les câlin comme il voulait désespérément le faire.

Sherlock n'était pas sur le canapé quand il émergea, Harry ronflant doucement derrière lui. Il le trouva dans sa chambre, replié sur la chaise de bureau. Il avait abandonné ses vêtements habituels et avait mis à leur place un pantalon gris et un haut assorti. Il avait l'air vulnérable dans ses habits trop grands qui rendaient son corps indistinct. Juste au-dessus du col un bleu était en train de passer du jaune au vert. John voulait désespérément y gouter à nouveau, sentir la texture de la peau meurtrie sous sa langue.

« Je n'ai jamais apprécié qu'on me touche. » Sherlock reposa son menton sur un genou, ne regardant pas vraiment John. « Je supposais que je n'aimerais jamais.

- On n'a pas besoin… on peut arrêter, » proposa John même si chaque cellule de son corps émettait un cri d'agonie à cette idée. « C'est bon, vraiment.

- Tu es différent. » C'était à moitié une accusation, à moitié de la curiosité. « Pourquoi ?

- Ché pas. Peut-être parce que tu m'aimes bien ? Tu n'apprécies pas les gens d'habitude.

- J'ai lu que l'activité sexuelle favorisait le sommeil. Tu penses que ça pourrait t'aider ?

- Je pourrais essayer. Aller me branler dans la salle de bain. » John s'appuya sur le cadre de la porte, essayant de garder un ton léger. « Tout va bien. Ça ne prendra pas plus de quelques minutes.

- Non. J'ai besoin de savoir. Expérimentation. C'est important.

- On dirait que tu te prépares à te faire frapper. Pas exactement un bon début.

- Je ne sais pas comment faire ça. » L'admettre semblait lui causer une douleur physique. John eu pitié.

« Moi non plus.

- Tu as déjà eu des petites-amies. » De la confusion passa sur le visage de Sherlock puis se transforma en de la connaissance. « Une. Et tu ne voulais pas lui mettre la pression non plus, hein ? Même si tu en avais envie.

- Je suis seulement humain. » Il haussa les épaules. « Jamais avec un mec.

- Non. Bien sûr que non. » Un bras se déroula d'autour de ses genoux et une main impérieuse se tendit. « Viens-là. »

Le sol craqua sous ses pieds et la distance lui sembla durée des heures. Le bras s'enroula autour de sa taille, la tête de Sherlock reposant contre son estomac. Maintenant John était assez confiant pour passer immédiatement sa main dans les cheveux de Sherlock, les caressant légèrement.

« Si on fait ça, tu ne dois jamais me laisser. » La voix soyeuse et effilochée de Sherlock était étouffée contre la chemise de John. « Je ferai quelque chose d'horrible si tu me laisses.

- Je ne peux pas te promettre ça. » John déglutit. « Et si tu en avais marre de moi ? Et si on grandit et qu'on n'est plus amis ?

- Tu sais à quel point je suis intelligent ?

- Ouais, je sais. Tu es un génie. Un génie brillant intelligent et magnifique.

- Tu ne comprends pas. » Un souffle de respiration chaude passant sur son estomac mis les nerfs de John en feu. « Je pourrais déjà être à l'université. Les thérapeutes ont dit à mes parents de ne pas le permettre parce que je suis socialement en retard par rapport aux autres. Je n'ai jamais eu d'équivalent. Imagine être enfermé dans une cage avec des singes et pas ceux particulièrement intelligent et on te demande d'interagir avec eux. C'est ridicule.

- Donc je suis un singe pas particulièrement intelligent ?

- Ne soit pas idiot. Tu ne l'es pas et c'est le but, siffla Sherlock. Si je t'ai choisi, alors c'est une décision faite en pleine connaissance de cause. Je n'ai pas le temps ni l'envie d'aller à des rendez-vous ou d'autres bêtises comme ça. SI je t'ai toi, alors c'est seulement toi.

- C'est complètement fou, » protesta-il mais déjà John pouvait voir les années passer devant lui. L'idée d'avoir Sherlock, de l'avoir vraiment pour lui, pour le reste de sa vie était comme un vœu accordé par un génie : terriblement bon mais qui va forcément mal tourner. « Je ne peux pas…

- Dis-le. »

Comme s'il savait très bien à quel point c'était une arme puissante, Sherlock se recula assez pour croiser son regard avec ses yeux étrangement hypnotique. John ne pouvait pas regarder ailleurs même s'il le voulait. Il n'avait pas la volonté. Sherlock était fou et dangereux. Il n'y a pas si longtemps il a promis à John qu'il lui ferait du mal un jour et John savait qu'il vivrait jusqu'à ce que cette promesse soit accomplie. Probablement plusieurs fois.

« Oui, promis John. Oui aussi longtemps que tu promettes aussi.

- Ça va de soi. Embrasse-moi, » demanda-t-il.

Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que John essaie de se glisser sur la chaise de bureau, ce qui les envoya presque tous les deux par terre. Après une lutte rapide, ils se retrouvèrent enlacés sur le lit, Sherlock à quatre pattes au-dessus de John. Dans l'obscurité intime il avait l'air sauvage. Tout à propos de cette nuit était brut et dangereux, même les caresses les plus douces promettaient quelque chose de plus intense. Ils n'avaient pas assez de connaissances pour être doux et ils étaient trop impatients pour apprendre. De rapides lignes rouges, des morsures et des rougeurs tendres allaient marquer leur peau pendant des jours. Quand ce fut fini, John n'avait qu'une envie, regarder le corps de Sherlock drapé sur le sien jusqu'à en être rassasié. Il s'endormit en caressant la colonne vertébrale de Sherlock.

Le son d'une conversation agitée le réveilla assez tard dans la matinée. S'étirant, il remarqua un sac de couchage en désordre et un oreiller au pied de son lit. Il doutait que Sherlock ait passé plus de quelques minutes par terre. Le lit pouvait à peine les contenir tous les deux et John s'était réveillé plusieurs fois dans la nuit pour trouver Sherlock étendu au-dessus de lui comme un chat prenant un bain de soleil. John s'attarda dans son lit pendant une longue minute, s'abandonnant au délice de ce souvenir.

Ce fut le dernier moment de paix qu'il allait avoir pendant un certain temps. Harry déboula dans sa chambre, sautant sur son lit et le faisant se lever pour le petit-déjeuner. Sa mère s'était chargée de faire la cuisine, laissant Sherlock et Harry indifférents devant leur plat. L'appétit de John dépassait la saveur gustative et il dévora son plat ainsi que celui de Sherlock.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites aujourd'hui les garçons ? demanda sa mère.

- Rien. » Sherlock imita parfaitement le haussement d'épaule d'un adolescent nonchalant. « Trainer dans le quartier, peut-être voir un film.

- Très bien. Tu as besoin d'argent John ?

- Non merci. »

Ils se dépêchèrent de prendre une douche et de s'habiller et sortirent avant qu'elle ne puisse poser plus de questions. Une petite bruine gênante tombait. Ils remontèrent tous les deux le col de leur manteau puis marchèrent en avant.

« Où va-t-on alors ? » demanda John quand ils eurent passé le coin de la rue.

« A l'appartement de Moran.

- D'accord… Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on a besoin de se cacher là-bas avant qu'il ne rentre. Il travaille de nuit les vendredis puis s'arrête pour manger sur le chemin du retour. Il est neuf heures maintenant, on arrive dans quinze minutes et lui vingt minutes après. Assez de temps pour tout mettre en place.

- C'est quoi ''tout'' ou tu vas juste me laisser deviner pendant qu'on va commettre un crime ?

- Il en a commis un en premier et un pire.

- Je suis sure que ce n'est pas comme ça que la loi le verra.

- La loi t'a déjà laissé tomber. Tu t'en inquiètes maintenant ?

- Le plan, Sherlock.

- Il a déjà commencé. Pendant les trois derniers jours, je l'ai progressivement rendu paranoïaque. J'ai laissé des messages sur son bureau au travail, disposé les choses dans son appartement pour qu'elles se cassent. Appelé d'une cabine et ne pas parler, des trucs comme ça.

- Et pourquoi diable tu ferais ça ?

- Je veux lui faire croire que le fantôme de ton père le hante. C'était assez facile avec quelques sabotages clés. » Sherlock souriait de façon triomphante. « Déjà jeudi il sursautait dès qu'il voyait une ombre et à chaque grincement de son plancher.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu rentres par effraction chez cet homme depuis des jours ? » John était bouche bée. « Et s'il t'avait attrapé ? On avait dit pas de trucs stupides.

- C'était assez sûr. Les bouches d'aérations dans son immeuble sont énormes, c'est risible, vraiment. J'ai appris toutes sortes d'informations utiles grâce à ses appels téléphoniques. Il se parle aussi à lui-même.

- Je n'arrive pas à te croire. » John attrapa son bras. « Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça tout seul faire des trucs de merde comme ça. Et s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ? Je n'aurais même pas su où tu étais.

- Tu aurais vendu la mèche. » Sherlock essaya de libérer son bras, mais la poigne de John était forte. « Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes de ça maintenant ?

- Tu peux vraiment être un con égoïste quand tu t'y mets. » Il tira Sherlock vers lui, ignorant les regards inquiets des autres passants. « Ecoute-moi, tu n'es plus seul et tu ne peux plus agir comme ça. Si tu fais quelque chose de stupide, je dois être là aussi. Compris ?

- Je peux difficilement ne pas comprendre, soupira Sherlock d'une façon dramatique. Très bien, la prochaine fois je te le dirai.

- Promets-le-moi. » John le secoua légèrement.

« John…

- Promets, Sherlock ou je te jure qu'on va seulement aller voir un film aujourd'hui. Un vraiment pourri.

- Je te le promets. » Il pinça les lèvres. « Tu laisserais vraiment passer ta chance d'attraper le meurtrier de ton père pour aller voir un film ?

- Non. Je laisserai tomber le film pour être avec toi la prochaine fois.

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois John. On va l'avoir.

- Il y aura quelque chose d'autre, un autre mystère. Tu les aimes trop pour t'arrêter là. » John lâcha le bras de Sherlock. « Et je serai là avec toi. Maintenant explique-moi le plan.

Ils passèrent le reste du chemin ainsi que le début de l'escalade dans les conduits d'aération à discuter du plan puis à se disputer à son propos. Quand Sherlock admit enfin qu'il était peut-être un peu trop compliqué, il était trop tard. Ils étaient déjà en train d'attendre dans le conduit d'aération au-dessus de la table de cuisine branlante de Moran. Avec une aisance d'athlète, Sherlock descendit dans la cuisine et ajouta quelques gouttes de LSD dans la théière de Moran. Quand John insista pour savoir d'où venait la drogue, Sherlock répondit « de mon père » et John jugea sage de laisser tomber le sujet.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière la porte et Sherlock bondit sur la table pour saisir les bras tendus de John. Ils s'entassèrent dans le conduit, regardant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Moran entrer. Une vague de colère frappa John, le prenant par surprise. Il voulait mettre cet homme en morceaux.

L'assaut tactique sur le mental de Moran avait clairement porté ses fruits. Ils le regardèrent vérifier la serrure deux fois, puis se reculer de quatre pas de la porte. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes au contrepoids qu'avait installé Sherlock pour qu'il ouvre à nouveau bruyamment la serrure. Moran jura à voix haute et tira une chaise de la cuisine pour la caler sous la poignée de porte. Puis il disparut dans son appartement. Les canalisations d'eau résonnèrent.

« J'ai mis quelque chose sur le miroir hier matin avant les cours, murmura Sherlock. Si la réaction chimique marche correctement, quand il sortira de la douche le mot 'meurtrier' sera écrit en rouge.»

John n'osa pas parler, mais il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Sherlock. Ils attendirent en silence pendant encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que l'eau cesse de couler et le cri d'un homme en colère se fit entendre à travers la porte de la salle de bain, suivi d'un bruit de verre brisé. Un Moran secoué, le peignoir serré autour de lui comme une armure, réapparu dans leur champ de vision. Il se précipita sur la bouilloire, la remplit d'eau puis la plaça sur le poêle. Quand elle siffla, il s'ébouillanta presque en versant l'eau sur un sachet de thé puis ajouta une quantité généreuse de lait. La tasse repartit avec lui en dehors de leur champ de vision et la télé s'alluma.

« Ça va prendre quinze minutes au moins pour agir correctement, » déclara Sherlock.

Maintenant John comprenait pourquoi Sherlock insistait tellement pour être bien reposé. Le conduit d'aération était étroit et l'air y était lourd et ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de trop bouger. L'adrénaline aurait gardé John éveillé, mais ça n'aurait pas été la même vigilance que la situation requérait.

Finalement ils entendirent des vociférations agitées couvrant le bruit de la télé. Sherlock hocha la tête et ils descendirent tous les deux dans la cuisine aussi discrètement que possible. La silhouette de Moran remua sur le mur, marquant un va et vient agité dans le salon. Prenant une inspiration profonde, John se prépara puis se plaça directement sur le chemin de l'autre homme. Il ne dit rien mais essaya d'afficher le genre d'expression qu'aurait un homme mort confronté à son assassin.

Maintenant qu'il se trouvait en face de lui, Moran était plus grand que ce dont se souvenait John. Quelqu'un avait aplati son nez peu de temps auparavant, donnant à ses narines l'air de celles d'un taureau quand il est énervé. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées par la drogue et ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés. Si Moran avait eu une once de bon sens, il l'avait perdu maintenant.

« Watson, grogna-t-il. Espèce de lâche pleurnicheur et pathétique. »

John leva doucement un doigt, le pointant sur Moran. Un sourire lent et malicieux traversa le visage de Moran. Il glaça les tripes de John mais il garda sa position.

« Tu ne me fais pas peur. » Moran riait, il avait une voix haut perché et maniaque. « Tu es tout aussi faible que quand tu étais en vie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as pris la peine de revenir, ta vie ne valait pas grand-chose. J'ai rendu une faveur au monde, je pense.

- Meurtrier », articula John, n'osant pas regarder vers Sherlock qui devait être en train d'enregistrer tout ça. Dès qu'ils auraient assez de preuves Sherlock devait frapper Moran sur la tête et ils pourraient s'échapper par les conduits d'aération et donner la bande à la police. Plongeant sa main à l'intérieur de son peignoir, Moran sorti son pistolet, un silencieux vissé dessus, réduisant leur plan en morceau.

« Est-ce que les fantômes peuvent saigner, James ? Allons voir ça.

- Non ! » Sherlock bondit de sa cachette, frappant un Moran surpris. Le pistolet atterrit plus loin. La grande expérience de Sherlock contre les brutes de son lycée n'était ici d'aucune utilité. En quelques secondes Moran l'avait plaqué contre le mur, une main serrée contre la gorge de Sherlock.

« Qui es-tu ? Je t'ai vu trainer dans la rue toute la semaine, espèce de merdeux taré. » Moran souleva Sherlock et le frappa contre le mur. « C'est toi qui as fait ça ? Tu crois que tu es drôle ? Je vais te tuer !

- Ôte tes sales mains de lui. » Absolument calme, John leva le pistolet. « Ou je te jure que je vais te tuer.

- Pose ça ! » aboya Moran, les mains se serrant un peu plus autour de la gorge de Sherlock.

« Laisse. Le. Partir.

- Va. Te. Faire. Foutre », imita Moran et serra sa poigne jusqu'à ce que la respiration de Sherlock devienne sifflante.

Prudemment, John visa et tira. Seulement un instant passa mais il réussit à penser à beaucoup de chose avant que la balle atteigne sa cible. Il pensa à sa vie, qui ne sera plus jamais la même, qu'il devrait peut-être aller en prise ou pire, fuir quelque part. Mais surtout, il pensa qu'il serait prêt à tuer une centaine d'hommes pour garder Sherlock en vie. C'était une pensée dangereuse, électrisante et dure. Peu importe qui, il le ferait.

La balle atteignit Moran à la tempe. Il resta immobile pendant une pénible seconde, avant de s'effondrer doucement sur le sol. Sherlock fit marche arrière sur le tapis, se trouvant hors d'atteinte de l'homme mort. John laissa tomber l'arme et se précipita à ses côtés.

« Tu vas bien ? » Il passa ses mains dans le cou de Sherlock

« Ça va, répondit Sherlock d'une voix roque. On doit détruire les preuves.

- Très bien. Le pistolet d'abord, hein ? »

Ils travaillèrent au hasard, Sherlock démantela ses tentatives de sabotage et John essaya d'effacer tous les signes de leur présence. Après quelques minutes frénétiques, John nettoya le pistolet avec une serviette de papier aspergée de liquide vaisselle et d'eau. Quand il fut aussi propre que possible, il le fourra dans la main de Moran, essayant de ne pas toucher la peau devenant rapidement froide. Avec beaucoup moins de délicatesse Sherlock repositionna le cadavre pour suggérer qu'il était tombé du canapé après s'être lui-même tiré une balle.

« Laisse le reste, dit Sherlock d'une voix rauque quand il eut fini. Ça va passer pour un suicide lié à la drogue. Le miroir brisé et tout. Si on efface les dernières minutes de l'enregistrement, on va peut-être pouvoir le laisser.

- C'est une cause perdue. » John pris l'enregistreur. « Pourquoi enregistrerait-il ses hallucinations ? Il est mort maintenant. Il ne peut plus faire de mal à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mais John…

- Laisse tomber », dit John sèchement puis se hissa dans le conduit d'aération. « On en a assez fait aujourd'hui, tu ne crois pas ? »

Ils sortirent avec prudence dans la rue, regardant autour d'eux pour voir si quelqu'un remarquait leur trajet inhabituel. John enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et commença à marcher.

« On a besoin d'un alibi au cas où ils assemblent les pièces du puzzle d'une certaine manière, dit-il doucement.

- Ne sois pas stupide. » La dureté habituelle dans ses propos avait quitté Sherlock. Il regardait John soigneusement avec un mélange de respect et de préoccupation. « Ils n'ont aucun moyen de nous relier à la scène ou à Moran.

- Et ton cou alors ?

- Un autre passage à tabac de nos amis locaux. Je suis sûr que j'ai gagné le… Pas bon. » Sherlock ralenti, tendit le bras pour envelopper une main autour du poignet de John.

« Quoi ? Quoi ? On est repérés ? » John regarda autour de lui frénétiquement, toute la peur refoulée de la matinée montait en lui d'un coup. « Merde, merde. C'est la police ?

- Pire », grogna Sherlock.

Une longue voiture noire s'arrêta le long du trottoir, la porte noire s'ouvrit pour révéler un jeune homme svelte dans un costume sombre. Il les regarda impatiemment. Comme aucun des deux ne bougeait, il tapota sur sa montre et souleva un sourcil. A contrecœur Sherlock entra dans la voiture, entrainant John avec lui.

« Qui c'est ? chuchota John.

- Mycroft Holmes », répondit l'homme en costume d'une voix monotone, ne tendant pas sa main alors qu'ils prenaient place sur la banquette. « Sherlock. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Ce qui avait besoin d'être fait. » Sherlock s'assit dans un coin de la voiture avec irritation pendant que John analysait ce nouveau joueur avec méfiance.

« John Hamish Watson. » Mycroft avait le même regard pesant que Sherlock avait posé sur John il y a quelque mois. « J'ai laissé votre amitié avec mon frère continuer aussi longtemps parce que je pensais que vous pourriez être une bonne influence pour lui.

- Laisser ? bredouilla John.

- Sherlock a une intelligence rare. Il a besoin de quelqu'un pour le surveiller.

- Si vous vous souciez tellement de lui, comme ça se fait qu'il se fasse tabasser ?

- Bonne question, dit Sherlock d'un air sombre. Peut-être parce qu'il trouve ça drôle.

- Ton ami et toi venez de tuer un homme. » La posture de Mycroft était déjà parfaite, mais il se redressa encore un peu plus. « C'est un problème dont il faut s'occuper.

- C'était un meurtrier, cracha Sherlock. Et c'était de la légitime défense.

- Je n'ai pas les moyens de couvrir ça. » Mycroft se pinça l'arête du nez. « J'espère que vous le savez, mais…

- Je t'en prie. Personne ne pensera à nous. On n'a pas besoin de ton aide.

- Pour une fois dans ta vie, Sherlock, vas-tu m'écouter ?

- Non. » Sherlock lui jeta un regard noir. « Je ne crois pas que je le ferai.

- J'écoute, interrompis John. Je préfèrerai ne pas aller en prison, merci. Comment vous savez qu'on l'a tué d'ailleurs ?

- Père a remarqué que Sherlock n'est pas rentré la nuit dernière. J'ai demandé à quelqu'un de le suivre pour être sûr qu'il ne préparait pas quelque chose. » Mycroft renifla. « Et bien sûr c'était le cas.

- Je lui avais dit que je serai chez John !

- Oui. Parce que tu es tellement enclin à participer à des activités sociales. Il pensait que tu mentais, évidement.

- Qui nous a suivi ? demanda John, maintenant complètement confus.

- Un de ses sbires. » Sherlock donna un coup de pied dans la porte. « Il se construit un cercle d'influence.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle des amis, dit Mycroft comme s'il parlait à un petit garçon.

- Tu n'as pas d'amis.

- Toi non plus ! » La mince façade de civilité quitta Mycroft et soudain John put voir la ressemblance entre les deux frères. Leurs yeux étaient illuminés par une rage intérieure et une folie intelligente. « Tu t'ennuyais, tu as trouvé un puzzle ! Tu vas tout oublier de lui maintenant qu'il est résolu.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! » Comme s'il avait subi un choc électrique, Sherlock s'était levé de son coin, réduisant l'espace entre lui et Mycroft. « Ce n'était pas seulement un puzzle. Tu m'as laissé tout seul, tu m'as laissé dans cette maison avec Mummy qui t'appelait et Père qui ne m'envoyait que des critiques à la figure. Tu les as laissé m'emmener chez des thérapeutes, tu les as laissé m'envoyer dans cette putain d'école jusqu'à ce que je sois à moitié fou ! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir cédé comme tu t'y attendais pour devenir ton parfait petit clone. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui se soucie de moi. Soit jaloux, gâche tout, mais ça sera toujours vrai. Tu seras toujours seul mais pas moi. Alors va te faire foutre, espèce de connard hautain. »

Mycroft était devenu de plus en plus rouge à mesure que Sherlock débitait son discours, mais il ne dit rien. Il ferma seulement les yeux et pris plusieurs inspirations très profondes, puis toqua à la vitre les séparant du conducteur. La voiture démarra et s'élança dans la circulation. Lentement, John tendit le bras vers la banquette opposé et prit la main de Sherlock dans la sienne.

« Vous allez me dénoncer ? demanda John

- Non, soupira Mycroft. Sherlock a raison. C'est peu probable qu'ils lient la scène de crime à vous. La vraie question est, allez-vous vous dénoncer vous-même ?

- Non. » La réponse vient à lui sans réfléchir.

« Je vois. » Et John était sûr que Mycroft voyait effectivement tout et beaucoup plus que ce que John savait.

Tous les trois passèrent le trajet dans un silence tendu jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'arrête finalement devant le cinéma au bout de la rue où habitaient les Watsons. Dès que la voiture s'arrêta, Sherlock s'élança à l'extérieur, claquant la porte derrière lui. Mycroft plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir deux tickets pour une séance à midi, les donnant gravement à John.

« Gardez les talons. Ça ne colle pas pour servir d'alibi, mais personne ne va penser que deux adolescents puissent planifier quelque chose comme ça puis aller voir un film.

- Merci. » John les prit, observant ces petits bout de papier. Ils semblaient tellement ordinaires. Il saisit la poignée de la portière.

« Et John ?

- Oui ?

- Vous pensez peut-être que ce n'était qu'un accrochage, mais vous avez choisi un côté au début d'une longue guerre. Planifiez en conséquence.

- Heu, ouais, d'accord. » Perplexe, John s'échappa finalement de la voiture. Elle repartit tout de suite.

« Je le déteste, » dit Sherlock, donnant un coup de pied vicieux à un poteau téléphonique.

« Je commence à comprendre pourquoi maintenant, soupira John. Viens, on ferait mieux d'aller voir ce film. »

A l'intérieur du cinéma sombre, Sherlock posa sa tête sur l'épaule de John et murmura :

« Tu vas être en état de choc ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. » John soupira, passant un bras autour des épaules de Sherlock. « Toi ?

- Peu probable. » Il y eut un soupira indigné puis : « C'était très courageux. Ce que tu as fait. C'était… bien.

- Ouais, je sais. Je suis un vrai héros. » Il rigola presque, mais au lieu de ça déposa un baiser dans les boucles désordonnées de Sherlock. « Ne faisons plus jamais quelque chose comme ça, d'accord.

- Sauf si c'est vraiment intéressant. » Sherlock sourit, ses dents blanches visibles dans l'obscurité.

« Ouais, très bien. » Ils rirent vraiment cette fois, en même temps que l'affreuse bande son du film.


	4. Epilogue

Voila, c'est déjà la fin de cette première partie. Encore merci à tous pour les reviews, les aides pour la traduction, les corrections,... Rendez-vous dans quelques semaine pour la deuxième partie.

* * *

**Epilogue – Un mois plus tard **

Plaçant les fleurs sur la tombe, il se sentait les mains vides et sans voix. Il était venu ici dans l'intention de tout avouer à la seule personne que ça pouvait intéresser, mais la pensée de raconter un secret à une pierre froide et à de la terre ne l'enchantait plus. John se sentait toujours coupable de mentir à sa mère à propos de tout ce qu'il s'était passé, mais sinon il n'avait aucun regret. Il se demandait parfois s'il devait.

« Tout a été très bizarre depuis que tu es mort, dit-il à la tombe. Je ne pense pas que tu sois heureux avec tout ce que j'avais fait et je suis très en colère à propos de certaines choses que tu as fait. Aucun de nous ne peut vraiment s'excuser maintenant, hein ? »

Il s'attarda encore quelques minutes, mais rien d'autre ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il fit un au revoir silencieux puis tourna les talons et retourna à la gare. Dès qu'il fut assis sur son siège, il sortit son carnet et commença à écrire. Il parlait d'un groupe de corbeaux et d'un garçon avec de la fumée en guise de cheveux, laissant l'histoire l'emporter loin des cliquetis du train et du bourdonnement des conversations des autres passagers. L'histoire s'attarda dans sa tête même pendant qu'il marchait vers la maison et pendant qu'il montait les escaliers. Il pouvait imaginer des dessins épais au fusain sur son chemin une histoire d'aventure sombre.

La porte de l'appartement était grande ouverte, et une légère odeur de brulé en sortait. Propulsé par la peur, John enjamba les dernières marches en quelques secondes.

« Harry ? Harry ! »

La cuisine ne contenait pas de fumée mais elle était éclaboussée d'un liquide épais et rouge. Il se répandait jusque dans le cou d'Harry et sur les doigts de Sherlock. Ils étaient assis ensemble à table, penchés sur leur travail.

« Johnny Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il s'est passé. » Harry sauta de sa chaise.

« Un massacre ? » demanda-t-il faiblement, s'adossant à la porte.

« Sherlock a trouvé comment faire de la confiture ! Il a dit que faire du babysitting était ennuyant, alors on pouvait faire des expériences à la place. On a acheté des sacs et des sacs de fruits, un grand sachet de sucre et pleins de pots différents. Et maintenant n'est arrivé à la meilleure partie ! » Elle souleva un bocal qui contenait effectivement de la confiture épaisse. « On fait des étiquettes !

- Ce n'était pas la meilleure partie. » Sherlock prit un bocal et le tendit à John. « Le meilleur moment était quand la première casserole a explosé.

- C'est ça qu'il s'est passé ? Qui va nettoyer, je me le demande. » John prit le pot, le tournant pour trouver l'étiquette carrée blanche.

Holmes et Watson entreprise, disait l'étiquette avec l'écriture nerveuse de Sherlock. Harry avait gribouillé une fraise assez ressemblante en dessous. John passa son pouce sur leurs deux noms réunis.

« Je peux aider », offrit Harry dubitative. « Mais je ne pense pas arriver à atteindre tous les endroits.

- Vas chercher le balai alors. On va commencer par les placards », ordonna John, attendait qu'elle s'éclipse. Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres colorées par les fruits de Sherlock. « Tu aides.

- J'ai surveillé ta sœur toute l'après-midi et je t'ai fait à manger. Je crois que j'ai le droit à une pause. » Sherlock fit la moue jusqu'à ce que John mordille sa lèvre inférieure.

« Tu as le droit à beaucoup de chose. Malheureusement aujourd'hui tu aides à nettoyer, Cendrillon. Je suis presque sûr qu'il y a de la confiture au plafond. » Il recula et se dirigea vers l'évier où la grande casserole crachant encore de la vapeur était placée.

« John ?

- Ouais ?

- Tu promets toujours ? »

John se retourna. Sherlock avait pris un autre bocal en main, écrivant méticuleusement sur l'étiquette avec un marqueur noir. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés, ses habits habituellement soignés étaient froissés et parsemés de confiture et John savait qu'il allait se défiler en ce qui concerne le nettoyage.

« Ouais, bien sûr que je promets espèce d'idiot. » Il sourit devant l'expression offensée de Sherlock. « Je l'ai dit et je le pense, mais je te le dirais tous les jours si tu as besoin qu'on te le rappelle.

- Oui. » Sherlock ne leva pas les yeux, mais le marqueur s'arrêta sur l'étiquette, laissant une tache noire grandissante. « J'en ai peut-être besoin.

- Je peux faire ça, dit John. Du moment que tu le fais aussi.

- Oui, John, je promets. »

Le feutre se remit en mouvement, transformant la tâche en un trait soulignant leurs deux noms, les mélangeant en un seul.


End file.
